Bithyas Adventskalender 2014
by Bithja
Summary: Anders als Harry und Ron hat Hermine nach dem Krieg das siebte Schuljahr beendet und sich eine Auszeit gegönnt. Jetzt fängt sie eine einjährige Ausbildung im Zaubereiministerium an - wo kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy ihr Professor in der Berufsschule wird. Heftige Zusammenstöße sind vorprogrammiert.
1. Das erste Türchen

_**Autor-Notiz:** Auf mehrfaches Nachfragen hin habe ich beschlossen, dieses Jahr einen vollwertigen Adventskalender zu präsentieren! Ihr erhaltet hier jeden Tag ein kurzes Kapitel meiner kleinen, vor allem lustig gemeinten Fanfiction! Das Titelbild dazu findet ihr auf meiner Facebook-Seite (im Profil verlinkt!)._

_Ich habe mir für diesen Kalender selbst einige genaue Regeln gesetzt: Es wird jeden Tag ein Kapitel geben. Jedes Kapitel hat 1000 Wörter, maximal 100 Wörter darf ich dabei nach unten oder oben abweichen. Die Kapitel müssen schwerpunktmäßig aus der Sicht von entweder Hermine oder Draco geschildert sein, wobei der jeweils andere trotzdem einen kleinen Anteil haben muss. Die Kapitel (abgesehen vom Anfang) müssen Dialog-lastig sein. Diese Regeln gelten bis zum Ende und ihr seid herzlich eingeladen, meine Erfüllung bzw. Nicht-Erfüllung zu kritisieren!_

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen so viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben - und vielleicht kann ich euch die Adventszeit noch ein wenig versüßen!_

* * *

><p>Skeptisch schaute Hermine auf ihren Stundenplan. Eigentlich hatte sie sich gefreut, als man ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass zu ihrer einjährigen Ausbildung als Vorbereitung auf die Arbeit im Ministerium auch zwei Blöcke Schulunterricht gehören würden. Obwohl sie inzwischen über zwanzig war, hatte sie immer noch Spaß am Lernen. Doch der Name desjenigen, der als eine Art Klassenlehrer fungieren würde, bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen. D. Malfoy. Es gab nur eine Familie Malfoy in der Zaubererwelt und das D stand gewiss für Draco. Würde sie wirklich Draco Malfoy als hauptzuständigen Lehrer vor sich haben?<p>

Wie war er überhaupt an diesen Posten gelangt? Sie hatte nach dem Krieg ihr siebtes Schuljahr nachgeholt und sich dann ein Jahr Auszeit gegönnt, um alleine durch Europa zu reisen, die Seele baumeln zu lassen und zu sich selbst zu finden. Was hatte Malfoy in diesen zwei Jahren angestellt, dass er jetzt im Ministerium für die Ausbildung neuer Mitarbeiter zuständig war? Sie bereute es plötzlich, sich dazu entschieden zu haben, ihre berufliche Laufbahn aufzuschieben. Sie hatte nur zwei Jahre gewartet, doch das reichte schon, damit jemand wie Malfoy ihr in der Karriere so weit voraus war.

Seufzend blickte Hermine auf das zweite Blatt Papier, auf dem die Lehrbücher für den ersten Block notiert waren. Bis zum 1. Dezember war noch eine gute Woche, genug Zeit also, sich das Material zu besorgen und schon einen ersten Überblick zu bekommen. Die zwei Monate, die sie bisher im Ministerium gearbeitet hatte, waren wie im Flug vergangen und nun stand nicht nur der erste Schulblock, sondern auch Weihnachten bevor. Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf die Adventszeit gefreut, auf Schnee, auf Weihnachtsmärkte – doch die Aussicht, drei Wochen lang jeden Tag Malfoy zu Gesicht zu bekommen, und noch dazu mehr oder weniger als seine Schülerin, war nicht sonderlich erbaulich.

„Jammern hilft nicht!", sagte sie streng zu sich selbst, während sie mit der Bücherliste in ihre Küche ging. Wobei der Begriff Küche für diese kleine Kochnische in der Ecke ihres Wohn- und Schlafzimmers fast schon schmeichelhaft war. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Wohnraum in London für Zauberer noch unerschwinglicher sein würde als für Muggel? Es gab einfach zu wenige Wohnhäuser, die für Hexen und Zauberer ausgelegt waren, doch wenn man auch nur das geringste Bisschen an Magie verwenden wollte, war eine normale Muggel-Wohnung zu gefährlich. Seufzend schnappte Hermine sich einen Becher mit Instant-Nudeln, erhitzte mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes den Topf mit Wasser und schaute dann dabei zu, wie die Nudeln und die anderen unidentifizierbaren Innereien des Pappbechers sich langsam damit vollsogen. Wenn sie nur nicht immer zu faul zum Kochen wäre.

oOoOoO

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Draco die kleine Schar von Schülern vor sich: „Vermutlich kennen mich die meisten, aber ich stelle mich dennoch vor: Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy und für den ersten Block bin ich Ihr zuständiger Koordinator. Ich unterrichte Organisation und Personalwesen wie Sie Ihrem Stundenplan entnehmen können, wir werden uns also jeden Tag sehen. Als Koordinator bin ich außerdem für alle Ihre Fragen zuständig, dafür ist unsere Stunde am Freitag vorgesehen. Wenn soweit alles klar ist, gehe ich jetzt einmalig die Teilnehmerliste durch, um den Namen auch endlich Gesichter zuordnen zu können."

Leises Gemurmel erhob sich, doch Draco kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Er hatte damit gerechnet – und er war auch davor gewarnt worden – dass es für die meisten ein Schock sein würde, ausgerechnet ihn als Lehrer für das Ministerium vorzufinden. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nichts darauf zu geben. Seine Familie hatte am Ende des Krieges gerade so die Kurve bekommen, doch obwohl sie alle Askaban entgangen sind, war doch ein großer Teil des Vermögens beschlagnahmt worden. Es hatte für ich nie außer Frage gestanden, nach der Schule einer bezahlten Tätigkeit nachzugehen, und nachdem sich die Umstände nun so geändert hatten, war das auch nötig geworden.

Es war schon beinahe amüsant, dass er seinen jetzigen Job ausgerechnet Potter zu verdienen hatte. Wenn der vor zwei Jahren nicht ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt hätte, wäre er gewiss niemals für den einjährigen Vorbereitungsdienst im Ministerium angenommen worden. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass sein damaliger Koordinator ihn offenbar mochte, denn er war es auch gewesen, der ihm den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, selbst Lehrer zu werden. Er hatte ein weiteres Jahr lernen müssen wie ein Wahnsinniger, um die Prüfung zu bestehen, doch am Ende hatte es sich gelohnt: Er war nicht nur offiziell Lehrer, sondern hatte seinen Mentor direkt beerbt, als dieser im Sommer in den Ruhestand gegangen war, und nun oblag es ihm, sich um die Anfänger im Vorbereitungsdienst zu kümmern. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, auch wenn eine Menge Nervosität mit dabei gewesen war. Doch dann hatte er die Liste seiner Schüler gesehen und die Freude war ihm vergangen.

Warum machte Hermine Granger diese Ausbildung? Und warum jetzt? Was hatte sie die letzten zwei Jahre gemacht? Er hatte gehofft, dass seine Kompetenz als Lehrer die voreingenommenen Schüler schnell davon überzeugen würde, dass er definitiv kein überzeugter Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen war und inzwischen ein anständiger, normaler Zauberer. Doch bei Granger war diese Hoffnung vermutlich vergebens. Er hatte sie noch schlimmer behandelt als Potter und selbst der hatte klargestellt, dass er ihm aus Dankbarkeit für das, was seine Mutter getan hatte, einmalig helfen würde und hoffte, ihn danach nie wieder zu sehen.

Keiner dieser verfluchten Kriegshelden würde ihm gegenüber tolerant sein, dazu waren sie alle viel zu eingenommen von sich selbst. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass es zu seinem Nachteil sein würde, dass ausgerechnet in seiner ersten Klasse überhaupt niemand anderes als Hermine Granger saß.

Nachdem er den letzten Namen aufgerufen hatte, legte er die Liste beiseite und schaute auf die zehn Schüler vor sich. Wie zu erwarten starrte Granger ihn mit grimmiger, misstrauischer Miene an, doch als sein Blick weiter wanderte, hob sich seine Stimmung: Die übrigen fünf Schülerinnen waren eindeutig angetan von ihm. Plötzlich ging ihm auf, dass es nicht das Schlechteste war, Lehrer für erwachsene Zauberer zu sein. Kein Gesetz untersagte es ihm, mit einer seiner Schülerinnen etwas anzufangen.

Er lächelte strahlend in die Runde und beschloss, Hermine Granger einfach zu ignorieren.


	2. Das zweite Türchen

Müde stand Hermine vor ihrem Adventskalender und suchte das zweite Türchen. Sie besaß diesen Kalender schon seit Jahren und so sollte man meinen, dass sie inzwischen wusste, wo welches Türchen war und welches kleine Bild sich dahinter versteckte, doch Jahr um Jahr musste sie erneut lange suchen, um jedes einzelne zu finden. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie eine kleine Zwei im Stiefel des Weihnachtsmannes entdeckte, und ein weiteres Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie den kleinen Lebkuchenmann auf dem Bild entdeckte. Sie liebte diesen Adventskalender, er erinnerte sie stets an ihre glücklichen, unbeschwerten Kindheitstage, als sie noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war - und vor allem, als die ganze Sache mit Voldemort noch nicht passiert war.

Mit einem heißen Kaffee in der einen und einer Scheibe Toast in der anderen Hand setzte Hermine sich an ihren kleinen Esstisch und ging noch einmal den Stundenplan durch. Die Stunde bei Malfoy war heute direkt vor der Mittagspause angesetzt. Großartig. Sie kannte sich selbst nur zu gut, wenn sie hungrig wurde, verwandelte sie sich gerne einmal in eine aggressive Furie. Am gestrigen Tag hatte Malfoy sie einfach ignoriert, ihr lediglich einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen und dann den Unterricht durchgezogen. Das war eine willkommene Überraschung gewesen und sie hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde. Doch irgendetwas in ihr zweifelte daran. Dieses kleine Irgendetwas war es auch, das sie darauf aufmerksam machte, wie gereizt sie im hungrigen Zustand war. Vielleicht sollte sie die kurze Pause vor Personalwesen nutzen, um sich in der Cafeteria zumindest einen kleinen Snack zu holen? Sie hatte keine Lust, dass ihr hungriges Temperament mit ihr durchging, nur damit sie am Ende doch in einen sinnlosen Streit mit Malfoy verwickelt würde. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Fünf Minuten sollten auf jeden Fall ausreichen dafür.

oOoOoOo

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Draco den Gang entlang. Die Lehrerkonferenz am Morgen hatte länger gedauert als er gedacht hatte, und nun blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr, gemütlich in dem Café gegenüber ein zweites Frühstück zu genießen. Auf leeren Magen wollte er aber unter keinen Umständen vor die Klasse treten - man denke nur, wie peinlich es wäre, wenn sein Magen genau dann anfinge, laut zu grummeln! - also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als einen Abstecher zur Cafeteria der Schule zu machen, um dort zumindest einen Schokoriegel oder etwas Ähnliches zu essen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung waren kaum Schüler anwesend, so dass er ohne Probleme zu dem kleinen Automaten mit Snack gelangen konnte. Er kramte gerade in seiner Tasche nach Kleingeld, da schob sich eine ihm nur zu bekannte brünette Frau in den Weg.

"Granger!", zischte er genervt: "Ich stand zuerst hier!"

"Schön für dich", kam es ebenso unfreundlich zurück: "Aber ich habe keine Zeit darauf zu warten, bis der Herr sein Geld abgezählt hat. Ich habe Hunger und der Unterricht geht gleich los."

Draco konnte spüren, wie sein Magen kalt wurde vor Wut. Er war leicht reizbar, wenn er hungrig war, und diese spezielle Hexe war schon immer gut darin gewesen, ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen: "Ich bin dein Lehrer. Du solltest mir mit Respekt begegnen. Und mich siezen!"

"Träum weiter!", schnaubte Hermine, während sie eine große Packung Kekse aussuchte: "Du ist jünger als ich und außerdem hast du nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss. Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich jetzt anfange, dich zu siezen?"

"Ich bin dein Lehrer!", beharrte er. Endlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm in die Augen. Draco musste schlucken, als er in ihr Gesicht sah - ganz offensichtlich war sie ebenso leicht reizbar wie er, wenn sie nichts im Magen hatte, denn ihr Blick war beinahe mörderisch. Unsicher, ob sie wieder auf eine ihrer berüchtigten Ohrfeigen zurück greifen würde, trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, ehe er fortfuhr: "Selbst wenn ich nicht dein Lehrer wäre, es ist unhöflich, sich vorzudrängeln. Ich habe zufällig auch Hunger."

"Ich bin hier sowieso fertig, _Professor_!", erwiderte Hermine spöttisch, während sie Platz machte, um Draco an den Automaten zu lassen. Er beschloss, dass es unter seiner Würde war, darauf etwas zu erwidern, und widmete sich lieber der Auswahl an Snacks. Tatsächlich schienen die Kekse, die Hermine sich geholt hatte, das Nahrhafteste zu sein, was sie hier zu bieten hatten. Mit einem Seitenblick - Hermine beobachtete ihn genau, während sie genüsslich einen Keks nach dem anderen in ihrem Mund verschwinden ließ - wählte er die Nummer für das Produkt und ließ sein Geld in den Automaten gleiten. Zu seiner Bestürzung ging eine kleine rote Lampe neben dem Display an, auf dem kurz darauf das Wort "ausverkauft" erschien. Klimpernd landete sein Geld in dem kleinen Fach zu seinen Füßen, während Hermine in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

"Tja, schade, Professor. Da hat Ihnen wohl jemand Ihre Kekse vor der Nase weggekauft?", meinte sie stichelnd, während sie ein weiteres Mal in ihre inzwischen halbleere Packung griff. Draco hatte endgültig genug davon. Sein Hunger steigerte seine leichte Genervtheit zu unbändiger Wut und ehe Hermine begriff, was geschah, hatte er das Gelenk jener Hand, mit der sie gerade einen Keks in ihren Mund führen wollte, gepackt und ihre Bewegung aufgehalten. Zu ihrem Entsetzen zwang er sie dazu, den Arm zu ihm hinzudrehen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er seine Lippen um ihre Finger geschlossen und ihr den Keks entrungen.

"Sag mal, spinnst du?", schrie sie ihn verwirrt und wütend an, während sie ihm ihren Arm entriss: "Was bitte sollte das denn?"

Nun war es an Draco zu grinsen: "Ich wollte diese Kekse haben. Und da du Schuld daran bist, dass ich mir keine selbst kaufen kann, ist das nur ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Irgendwelche Probleme, Granger?"

Sprachlos starrte Hermine ihn an. Ein lauter Gong ertönte und verkündete, dass die nächste Stunde begonnen hatte. Draco nickte ihr kurz zu, dann ging er mit großen Schritten davon. Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen, doch dann eilte sie ihm nach. Kurz vor der Tür zum Unterrichtsraum hatte sie ihn eingeholt.

"Malfoy, warte!", rief sie außer Atem. Mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue drehte Draco sich zu ihr, um zu sehen, was sie nun noch wollte. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln griff Hermine eine Hand voll Kekse aus ihrer Packung und drückte sie ihm in die Hand: "Ich weiß es zwar zu schätzen, dass du mir aus der Hand frisst, aber wir können ja auch zivilisiert bleiben, meinst du nicht, Professor?"

Fröhlich pfeifend trat Hermine durch die Tür und zu ihrem Platz, während ein vollkommen überrumpelter Draco Malfoy mit einer Hand voller Kekse vor der Tür stehen blieb und ihr einfach nur nachstarren konnte.


	3. Das dritte Türchen

Nachdenklich blickte Draco auf seinen Plan. Die Klasse mit Granger hatte er heute als letzte, danach hatte er Feierabend und die Schüler Schulschluss. Er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass mindestens die hübsche Blonde - war ihr Name Bennet? - mehr als nur fachbezogenes Interesse an ihm hatte. Vielleicht ergab sich ja eine Gelegenheit, sie ganz unschuldig zu einem Kaffee einzuladen. Er würde einfach so lange im Raum verweilen, bis auch der letzte Schüler gegangen war. Falls sie ihm nicht abgeneigt war, würde sie sich ebenfalls Zeit beim Einpacken ihrer Tasche lassen. Ja, das war ein guter Plan. Und falls sie die Gelegenheit nicht ergreifen sollte, konnte er am nächsten Tag immer noch selbst aktiv werden. Er hatte Zeit.

oOoOoOo

Hermine wusste, was da lief. Sie hatte schon die letzten beiden Tage bemerkt, dass ihre Mitschülerinnen ihren blonden Professor mit großen Kulleraugen anstarrten und beinahe anfingen zu sabbern, wann immer er direkt zu ihnen schaute. Die Blicke, die Malfoy heute auf das Mädchen neben ihr geworfen hatte, waren ebenso eindeutig: Hier wurde geflirtet. Mitten im Unterricht. Sicher, von seinem Vortrag ließ er sich dadurch nicht ablenken und sie musste zugeben, dass er seine Sache sehr gut machte. Aber dass er vor aller Augen so schamlos war, einer Frau solche Blicke zuzuwerfen, raubte ihr den letzten Nerv. Und das Mädchen stand offensichtlich drauf. Wussten die denn alle nicht, wer er war? Malfoy war doch nun wirklich nicht berühmt dafür, ein Gentleman zu sein. Wenn überhaupt glich er der Schlange, die das Wappen seines Hogwarts-Hauses zierte: spitze Zunge, manchmal auch gespaltene Zunge, aber niemals freundlich oder charmant.

"Oooh, Hermine!", flüsterte ihre Sitznachbarin ihr da ins Ohr: "Ich glaube wirklich, Mr. Malfoy steht auf mich!"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Stöhnen: "Ehrlich, Lydia, was findest du an dem?"

"Da musst du fragen?", kam die ungläubige Antwort: "Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Er ist _heiß_!"

"Und ein Arschloch!"

"Hermine!"

Sie rollte mit den Augen: "Ich bin mit ihm zur Schule gegangen. Im Gegensatz zu dir kenne ich ihn."

"Ach, spiel dich nicht so auf!", gab Lydia beleidigt zurück: "Mag ja sein, dass du mit berühmten Leuten wie Harry Potter oder Ron Weasley bekannt bist, aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du Draco Malfoy kennst."

"Ja, stimmt, wer bin ich schon?", erwiderte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, doch sie ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen. Obwohl sie sich fragte, wie jemand, der gerade zwei oder drei Jahre jünger war als sie - also auch zu ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen sein musste - nicht nur nicht wusste, dass sie im selben Jahrgang wie Malfoy gewesen war, sondern auch ignorieren konnte, was für ein eingebildeter Idiot er in dieser Zeit gewesen war. Ein weiterer Seufzer ertönte neben ihr. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Hermine starrte angestrengt geradeaus, doch egal, ob sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Sitznachbarin richtete, oder ihren Professor ansah, sie wurde gleichermaßen mit absolut unangebrachten Blicken zwischen beiden konfrontiert.

Das kleine Irgendetwas in ihr, das manchmal sehr fiese Ideen ausbrüten konnte, meldete sich plötzlich zu Wort. Bei dem Gedanken an diese neuere Idee, die ihr gerade gekommen war, kam sie nicht umhin, sehr böse zu grinsen. Vielleicht würden die beiden Turteltäubchen heute nicht zueinander finden.

oOoOoOo

Dracos Laune sank mit jeder Sekunde. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie Granger während des Unterrichts plötzlich angefangen hatte, fies zu lächeln, und da hatte er schon ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. Jetzt war es offensichtlich, dass sie sich sehr viel mehr Zeit als nötig beim Einpacken ihrer Bücher ließ - ebenso wie die reizende Miss Bennet. Ihre Blicke während der Stunde hatten ihm verraten, dass sie mehr als empfänglich für seine Reize war - was sollte nun also dieses Spielchen von Granger?

"Professor Malfoy!", säuselte sie da auch schon wie auf ein Stichwort: "Wie schön, dass Sie noch da sind, sonst haben Sie es ja immer so eilig. Hätten Sie vielleicht einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Er wartete bis, sie direkt vor ihm stand, ehe er erregt flüsterte: "Was soll das werden? Verschwinde."

"Aber, aber, Professor", erwiderte Hermine ebenso leise, aber mit einer vor Spott triefenden Stimme: "Haben wir denn etwas Besseres vor, als einer armen Schülerin, die eine Frage hat, zu helfen?"

"Du hast keine Frage!", fuhr er sie wütend an: "Du hattest noch nie irgendwelche Fragen!"

"Oh, leiden wir an Gedächtnisverlust?", gab sie neckend zurück: "Ich hatte immer Fragen. Unsere lieben Professoren in Hogwarts können davon ein Lied singen. Und jetzt habe ich auch eine Frage. Willst du sie nicht hören?"

"Schön!", schnaubte er: "Wenn du dann endlich Ruhe gibst und abhaust!"

"Mich würde brennend interessieren, was deine Vorgesetzten im Ministerium dazu sagen würden, wenn sie erfahren, dass du deine Schülerinnen mitten im Unterricht vor versammelter Mannschaft beinahe ausziehst mit deinen Blicken ..."

Fassungslos starrte Draco sie an: „Was?"

„Du hast mich genau verstanden", entgegnete Hermine mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln: „Mir ist es völlig egal, was du in deiner privaten Freizeit machst. Aber hier bist du Professor. Es stört mich, wenn du meinen Mitschülerinnen schöne Augen machst. Und ich bin mir auch sehr sicher, dass das nicht gerne gesehen wird."

Einen Augenblick lang kämpfte er mit sich, ob er sie nicht einfach direkt ins Jenseits hexen sollte, dann besann er sich jedoch eines Besseren: „Und warum stört dich das? Eifersüchtig?"

„In deinem Traum!", kam es trocken von Hermine: „Ich brauche bestimmt keinen eingebildeten Schönling, der mir unanständige Blicke zuwirft."

„Hat Weasley dich deshalb verlassen?", hakte Draco nach. Wenn es einen Weg gab, als Sieger aus dieser Konversation zu kommen, dann nur über den frontalen Angriff: „Vermutlich hatte er auch die Schnauze voll davon, dass nicht mal seine Blicke unanständig sein durften?"

„Draco Malfoy!", zischte Hermine, inzwischen gegen ihren Willen ernstlich verärgert: „Glaubst du alles, was in der Klatschpresse steht? Ron und ich waren niemals ein Paar. Wir haben in der Hitze der Schlacht einen leidenschaftlichen Moment gehabt, aber mehr war da nie. Und wenn, dann wäre es sicherlich nicht an meiner mangelnden Begeisterung für Unanständiges gescheitert. Die ist nämlich durchaus vorhanden!"

„So?", erkundigte Draco sich mit erhobener Augenbraue. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er, wie Lydia Bennet mit hoch erhobenem Haupt an ihm vorbei ging, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Der Plan von dem kleinen Biest vor ihm war also doch noch aufgegangen. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und beugte sich weiter zu Hermine runter: „Du kannst jetzt gehen. Miss Bennet hat das Weite gesucht, kein Grund mehr, hier Zeit zu vergeuden."

Hermine, die gerade im Begriff gewesen war, zu einer heftigen Erwiderung anzusetzen, schaute sich schnell um, bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich alleine waren, und nickte nur: „Tatsache. Na dann, schönen Abend noch."


	4. Das vierte Türchen

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Hier lag sie, starrte an die Decke, und überlegte ernsthaft, heute nicht zur Schule zu gehen. Das war ihr noch nie passiert. Aber vorher hatte es auch keinen Draco Malfoy gegeben. Oder besser gesagt: Es hatte ihn gegeben, aber sie hatte auch zwei gute Freunde an ihrer Seite gewusst, die sie verteidigen würden, wann immer er mal wieder abfällig wurde. Jetzt war es anders. Obwohl er offensichtlich das lächerliche Schlammblut-Reinblut-Denken abgelegt hatte, nahm er dennoch jede Gelegenheit wahr, sie zu beleidigen.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihn gestern auch dazu provoziert, auf ihre Beziehung zu Ron anzuspielen. Sie kannte die Gerüchte, auch wenn sie und Ron und Harry und alle anderen Freunde wussten, dass nichts dran war.

Genervt von sich selbst schwang sich Hermine aus dem Bett, öffnete das vierte Türchen und wankte quer durch ihr kleines Zimmer zur Kochnische, um sich einen heißen Kaffee zu brühen. Heute würde sie höflich zu Malfoy sein und ihm beweisen, dass zumindest einer von ihnen zu einer zivilisierten Unterhaltung fähig war. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte sie ihn immerhin nie für einen kaltblütigen Mörder gehalten, im Gegenteil, sie hatte vieles von dem, was hinter den Kulissen abgelaufen war, so oder ähnlich vermutet. Sie war mitfühlend, empathisch, tolerant, offen. Das waren ihre hervorstechenden Charaktermerkmale. Vorurteile waren ihr fremd. Selbst bei jemandem wie Malfoy. Und das würde sie ihm beweisen!

oOoOoOo

Misstrauisch blickte Draco seine Schülerin an. Es tat gut, von Granger als seiner Schülerin zu denken. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, ihr überlegen zu sein, das erste Mal in seinem Leben konnte er behaupten, tatsächlich dieser unausstehlichen Besserwisserin überlegen zu sein. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass es ihn zutiefst verwirrte, warum sie sich in der Mittagspause an seinen Tisch gesetzt hatte. Noch dazu hatte sie ihn nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt. Genau genommen hatte sie gar nichts gesagt, sie hatte ihm nur knapp zugenickt und sich mit ihrem Tablett vor ihn gesetzt.

„Granger", flüsterte er schließlich, als ihm die Sache zu unheimlich wurde: „Was tust du hier?"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Ich esse. Das tut man gewöhnlich zur Mittagszeit in der Cafeteria. Sicher, der Salat ist nicht so lecker und dein Steak mit den Bratkartoffeln sieht deutlich appetitlicher aus, aber das habe ich mir selbst eingebrockt. Also esse ich es auf."

„Argh!", entfuhr es ihm verzweifelt: „Du weißt genau was ich meine. Warum hast du dich an _meinen_ Tisch gesetzt?"

Diesmal wurde ihr Ausdruck abschätzig: „_Dein_ Tisch? Gehört er dir etwa?"

„Granger!", fuhr er sie an, während er sich weiter zu ihr rüber beugte, damit nur sie ihn hören konnte: „Hör auf damit. Ich habe keine Lust auf diesen … diese Spielchen."

„Ich spiele keine Spielchen", erwiderte sie pikiert: „Das überlasse ich euch Schlangen."

„Wenn ich nicht dein Professor wäre, würde ich dir jetzt den Hals umdrehen!", zischte er verärgert: „Ganz ehrlich. Was soll das?"

„Schön, wenn du es genau wissen willst", kam es endlich von Hermine. Sie verschränkte die Arme und stützte ihre Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, während sie sich ebenfalls in seine Richtung lehnte: „Ich wollte einfach nur in Ruhe meine Ausbildung hier machen. Drei Wochen Schule vor Weihnachten, vier Wochen im Frühling. Dass ausgerechnet du jetzt hier als Professor auftauchst, war in diesem Plan nicht vorgesehen. Es fühlt sich einfach falsch an. Also versuche ich das einzig Sinnvolle, was mir einfällt: freundlich und höflich sein, damit es nicht ganz so merkwürdig ist wie im Moment."

„Freundlich? Höflich?", höhnte Draco ungläubig: „Das, was du gestern abgezogen hast, nennst du freundlich?"

„Ich meine ja auch ab heute!", entgegnete Hermine verteidigend: „Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich in der Lage, über meinen Schatten zu springen und Waffenstillstand anzustreben."

„Schwachsinn, Granger!", sagte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung: „Glaubst du dir deine eigenen Worte? Ich sehe genau, was hier läuft: Du willst einen auf tolerant und offen machen, in Wirklichkeit geht es dir aber nur darum, dich mal wieder als was Besseres hinzustellen. Das läuft nicht."

Er konnte sehen, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, ihr schuldbewusster Blick sagte ihm alles. Es nervte ihn, dass sie immer noch nicht diese typische Gryffindor-Angewohnheit abgelegt hatte, auf Teufel komm raus moralisch überlegen sein zu müssen, selbst wenn es bedeutete, andere herabzuwürdigen. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, bis er schließlich an einem Tisch mit seinen anderen fünf Schülerinnen hängen blieb. Sie schauten offensichtlich finster und eifersüchtig drein. Das war fast schon amüsant.

„Ich deute dein Schweigen mal als Schuldeingeständnis", nahm er den Faden wieder auf, ehe er direkt das Thema wechselte: „Aber ich hab eh schon den eigentlichen Grund gefunden: Du hast keine Freunde, stimmt's? Die Mädels da drüber jedenfalls sehen nicht sehr freundlich aus."

Hermine musste nicht einmal hinsehen, um zu wissen, auf wen er anspielte und welcher Ausdruck im Gesicht der betreffenden Frauen stand. Es war nicht so, dass sie seine Gesellschaft suchte, weil sie keine Freunde hier hatte, so einsam war sie nun auch wieder nicht. Sie hatte tatsächlich einfach nur versuchen wollen, ein friedfertiges Verhältnis zu Malfoy aufzubauen, immerhin würden sie die nächsten Wochen irgendwie miteinander auskommen müssen. Doch natürlich hatte er ihr nicht geglaubt, sondern direkt finstere Motive unterstellt und war dann wieder in seine üblichen, herablassenden Beleidigungen verfallen.

„Sag mal, Malfoy", fing sie an, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen: „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du es nötig hast, _Schülerinnen_ aufzureißen? Hast du keine Verlobte an deiner Seite?"

Das saß. Natürlich hatten die Klatschblätter nicht nur über ihre Trennung von Weasley berichtet, sondern auch groß ausgebreitet, dass seine einstmals Versprochene sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, nachdem er sich für einen wie sie es ausdrückte langweiligen Beruf entschieden hatte. Oder vielleicht war es auch eher die Tatsache gewesen, dass nach langen Verhandlungen das Vermögen seiner Eltern beschlagnahmt worden war. Wie auch immer, sie hatte ihn schön öffentlich verlassen.

„Touché, meine Liebe", erwiderte er grinsend. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er es nach seinem Kommentar über Weasley gestern nicht besser verdient. Da sie offenbar nicht weiter darauf eingehen wollte, beschloss er, ebenfalls den Mund zu halten und stattdessen sein Mittagessen zu beenden. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass ihre Anwesenheit an seinem Tisch den Vorteil hatte, das sich keine andere Schülerin zu ihm setzen wollte. Und so gerne er auch mit den jungen Frauen flirtete, so dankbar war er doch, dass er in dieser Mittagspause seine Ruhe hatte und einfach das Essen genießen konnte.

Als der Gong zur nächsten Stunde ertönte, erhob sich Draco und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Vielleicht überlege ich es mir nochmal. Vielleicht kaufe ich dir die Sache mit dem Waffenstillstand doch ab."


	5. Das fünfte Türchen

Motiviert schlenderte Draco durch den Gang zu seinem Klassenraum. Heute war Freitag, der letzte Tag dieser Woche, an dem er als Professor vor Granger stehen musste. Er mochte seinen neuen Beruf wirklich gerne, nicht nur, weil er hübsche junge Mädchen vor sich hatte, sondern auch, weil ihm das Lehren erstaunlich viel Spaß machte. Und, so ungerne er das auch zugab, mit einer Schülerin in der Klasse, die tatsächlich mitarbeitete, die Hausaufgaben erledigte, den Stoff verstand und Fragen stellen konnte, war es direkt doppelt so unterhaltsam.

Grinsend registrierte er, dass er genau in jenem Moment die Tür öffnete, als der Gong den Beginn der Stunde ankündigte – er liebte seine eigene perfekte Pünktlichkeit. Doch sein Grinsen verflog augenblicklich, als sein eigentlich beschwingt geplanter Eintritt in den Klassenraum von niemand geringerem als Hermine Granger unterbrochen wurde. Mit rotem Gesicht und hektischer Atmung war sie angerannt gekommen und hatte ihm förmlich die Klinke aus der Hand gerissen.

„Merlin, Granger, willst du mich umbringen?", fuhr er sie mehr erschrocken als ernsthaft verärgert an.

„Tut mir leid", hechelte sie: „Aber ich hasse es, zu spät zu sein. Und solange ich vor dir im Raum bin, bin ich nicht zu spät. Also …"

„Ich war aber vor dir hier", gab er selbstgefällig zurück: „Wenn du keinen tätlichen Angriff auf mich gestartet hättest, wäre ich direkt vor deiner Nase eingetreten und du wärst zu spät."

„Du bist aber noch nicht drin, also lass mich durch!", schnappte Hermine, während sie mit der Klinke in der Hand die Tür aufdrücken wollte, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Die große, warme Hand von Draco legte sich auf ihre und umklammerte sowohl ihre Hand als auch den Türgriff mit eiserner Härte.

„Du wirst _nicht_ vor mir eintreten. Du warst zu spät, also wirst du auch zu spät reingehen!", sagte er bestimmt. Hermine hatte jedoch nicht vor, so leicht aufzugeben. Während Draco also an der Tür zog, um sie vor ihr zu verschließen, drückte sie sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, um sie doch noch auf zu bekommen.

„Sei nicht so kindisch, Malfoy!", zischte sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen: „Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„_Du_ bist hier kindisch!", kam es ebenso gepresst von Draco: „Was ist so schlimm daran, zu spät zu kommen? Ich trag dich schon nicht ins Klassenbuch ein. _Lass los_, verdammt!"

„Ich bin noch nie zu spät gekommen und ich fange heute nicht damit an. Himmel, Malfoy, nun lass mich endlich durch!", verlangte Hermine in ihrem arrogantesten Tonfall: „Die Stunde hat angefangen und ich wette, dass deine übrigen Schüler nicht taub sind. Was sollen die von dir denken?"

„Ganz große Klasse, Granger!", erwiderte Draco genervt: „So viel zum Thema Waffenstillstand, was? Und da dachte ich tatsächlich für einen Moment, dass du das ernst gemeint hast gestern."

„Hab ich auch!", verteidigte sie sich: „Was hat das hiermit zu tun?"

„Du bist mir körperlich unterlegen, also packst du die verbale Keule aus und fängst an, mir zu drohen."

Ruckartig ließ Hermine von der Tür ab, um sich umzudrehen. Mit einem erstaunlich lauten Krachen schnappte die Tür unter der plötzlich übermäßigen Kraft von Draco ins Schloss zurück. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, den Rücken an die Tür gelehnt, schaute Hermine ihn aus blitzenden Augen an: „Du verdrehst alles so, wie es dir passt. Ich habe dir nicht gedroht, sondern einfach darauf hingewiesen, wie lächerlich die ganze Sache hier gerade ist und wie das auf deine Schüler wirken könnte."

Draco ließ von der Türklinke ab und stemmte stattdessen beide Hände rechts und links von Hermine gegen die Tür. Während er sich gefährlich nah zu ihr runter beugte, flüsterte er ihr zu: „Du verdrehst die Worte. Du hast mich absichtlich auf meine Schüler aufmerksam gemacht, um mich damit zum Aufgeben zu zwingen."

Überrumpelt von seiner plötzlichen Nähe ließ Hermine ihre Arme sinken. Ihr fiel mit einem Mal auf, wie viel größer er eigentlich war. Und wie muskulös seine Brust aus der Nähe betrachtet wirkte. Und wie viel Blau in seinen grauen Augen lag. Und wie sinnlich seine Lippen geschwungen waren. _Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Er ist heiß!_ Die Worte von Lydia Bennet geisterten unwillkommen durch ihren Kopf, doch sie musste zugeben, sie konnte plötzlich sehen, warum ihre Mitschülerin so dachte. Die zwei Jahre, die seit dem Krieg vergangen waren, hatten Malfoy offensichtlich gut getan.

Verärgert über sich selbst und die Richtung, die ihre Gedanken plötzlich eingeschlagen hatten, duckte sie sich unter seinen Armen weg und machte ihm Platz: „Schön, du hast gewonnen. Geh halt zuerst rein, wenn dich das glücklich macht."

Für eine Sekunde meinte Hermine, dass Draco wie eingefroren auf die Stelle starrte, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte, ehe er sich aufrichtete, die Arme sinken ließ und mit einem überlegenen Grinsen den Klassenraum betrat. Mürrisch folgte sie ihm auf den Fuß. Sie hatte sich das sicher nur eingebildet.

oOoOoOo

Genervt saß Draco in dem kleinen Café gegenüber der Schule und starrte in seinen Espresso. Was heute vor der Unterrichtsstunde mit Granger vorgefallen war, ließ ihn nicht los. Weniger die Tatsache, dass sie sich wie zwei kleine Kinder um den Türgriff gestritten hatten, das war vielleicht lächerlich und eines Professors nicht würdig, aber nicht wirklich schlimm. Nein, was ihn beunruhigte und den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt hatte, war der kurze Augenblick danach gewesen, als sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte und er aus irgendeinem Grund angenommen hatte, dass es eine gute Idee sei, ihr körperlich so nahe zu kommen.

Zuerst hatte sie ihn nur verwundert und ablehnend angeschaut, aber dann war der Ausdruck gewichen. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich angesehen hatte. Und ihm war nicht entgangen, wie ihr kurz der Atem gestockt war, wie ihr Blick auf seine Lippen gefallen war. Er hatte deutlich registriert, dass sie ihn nicht mehr abweisend gegenüber gestanden hatte, sondern … ja, was eigentlich? Auf jeden Fall war er froh gewesen, dass sie im nächsten Augenblick von ihm weggetreten war. Sein erhitztes Gemüt, der beschleunigte Puls nach dem kurzen Streit, die unüberlegte Nähe zu ihr, ihre schutzlose Offenheit, als sie da so zwischen seinen Armen gefangen vor ihm gestanden hatte – das alles hatte seinen Geist verwirrt.

Er hatte tatsächlich für einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn er sich der Fantasie hingeben würde, sie zu küssen.


	6. Das sechste Türchen

Nachdenklich blickte Hermine auf die beiden Bücher in ihrer Hand. Beide beschäftigten sich mit Personalwesen in magischen Verwaltungen, auch die Inhaltsverzeichnisse machte einen ähnlichen Eindruck, so dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welches sie kaufen sollte. Sie hatte von keinem der beiden Autoren je gehört, was jedoch kein Wunder war, da sie sich vorher nie mit diesem Thema beschäftigt hatte. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie am Freitag zu stolz gewesen war, Malfoy einfach nach einer Buchempfehlung zu fragen.

"Du solltest das von Merrythought nehmen, das ist aktueller. Und geht mehr in die Tiefe."

Überrascht drehte Hermine sich um - hatte Malfoy ihr gerade tatsächlich einen Ratschlag erteilt? Oder war das Gegenteil der Fall und er pries ihr das schlechtere von beiden Büchern an?

"Merlin, Granger!", sagte Draco verärgert: "Du siehst aus, als ob du denkst, dass ich dir mit Absicht einen falschen Tipp gebe. Ich bin zufällig tatsächlich Lehrer und als solcher interessiert daran, dass meine Schüler gute Leistungen bringen. Alle meine Schüler."

Kurz noch blickte Hermine ihn misstrauisch an, dann lächelte sie schief: "Tut mir leid, eine alte Gewohnheit. Ich habe Jahre damit zugebracht, dir keinen Milimeter zu trauen und du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass das nötig war."

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann drehte er sich um und ging mit einem Buch in der Hand zur Kasse. Unschlüssig, was sie davon halten sollte, folgte Hermine ihm. Es war ein unwillkommener Zufall, dass sie ihn ausgerechnet an einem Samstag in der Stadt beim Einkaufen treffen musste - als ob sie unter der Woche nicht schon genug von ihm zu sehen bekäme. Sie wartete, bis er sein Buch bezahlt und eingepackt hatte, dann trat sie vor, um es ihm gleich zu tun. Verwirrt bemerkte sie, dass er offensichtlich auf sie wartete.

"Du warst diejenige, die von Waffenstillstand geredet hat", fing er an, ehe sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, ihrer Verwirrung Ausdruck zu verleihen: "Also, schau nicht immer so, wenn ich mal freundlich bin. Ich gehe jetzt rüber in den Tropfenden Kessel und dachte mir, es wäre höflich nachzufragen, ob du auf einen Kaffee mitkommen willst."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine ihn an: "Bitte was?"

oOoOoOo

Überfordert von sich selbst saß Draco im Tropfenden Kessel und schaute abwechselnd in seinen Espresso und auf die brünette Frau vor ihm. Als er Hermine im Buchladen entdeckt hatte, hatte ihn ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl ergriffen. Er hatte sich plötzlich gefragt, ob er sie jemals tatsächlich persönlich wahrgenommen hatte - und nicht nur als nervige Freundin von Potter oder als aufsässige Schülerin in seinem Kurs. Er hatte sich an den Beinahe-Kuss vom Vortag erinnert und gefragt, woher dieses Bedürfnis gekommen war. Und ehe er sich versah, hatte er sie schon eingeladen, einen Kaffee mit ihm zu trinken. Gewiss, sie hatte wieder diesen Blick aufgesetzt, eine Mischung aus Misstrauen und Ablehnung, aber trotzdem hatte sie zugestimmt. Warum? Wenn er schon seine eigenen Motive nicht verstand, welche sollte sie dann haben, um ihm tatsächlich zu folgen?

"Dafür, dass _du _derjenige warst, der dieses kleine Date hier vorgeschlagen hat, bist du nicht nur überaus stumm, sondern wirkst richtig gehend abweisend", riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hatte sie gerade _Date _gesagt? Wie bei Merlins Barte kam sie denn auf diese Idee?

"Das ist kein Date!", sagte er betont, doch als er ihr breites Grinsen sah, begriff er , dass sie ihn nur hatte aufziehen wollen: "Ja, ja, sehr witzig."

Schwungvoll schluckte er den Inhalt des kleinen Tässchens in einem Zug hinunter. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte sie eingeladen, aber er hatte wirklich gar keine Ahnung, worüber er sich mit ihr unterhalten sollte. Sie war ihm ja, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, nicht einmal sympathisch.

"Da du offenbar beschlossen hast, den stummen Fisch zu spielen, werde ich einfach meinen Kaffee austrinken und wieder gehen", meinte Hermine nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Schweigens. Er konnte deutlich hören, dass sie genervt und verwirrt von seinem Verhalten war, und er konnte es ihr nicht einmal übel nehmen. Es war noch nie etwas Gutes dabei heraus gekommen, wenn er seinem Bauchgefühl gefolgt war.

"Warum machst du eigentlich dieses Vorbereitungsjahr?", fragte er das erste, was ihm einfiel. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sofort wieder ging, das wäre einfach zu peinlich.

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe, doch sie ging zu seiner Erleichterung nicht darauf ein, wie merkwürdig er sich benahm, sondern beantwortete seine Frage: "Ich will im Ministerium arbeiten."

"Das ist mir auch klar, Granger", gab Draco zurück. Jetzt fühlte er sich schon wohler - unfreundliche Konversationen mit Hermine waren bekanntes Terrain: "Ich meine, wieso hast du es nicht so wie Potter und Weasley gemacht. Die beiden sind direkt nach dem Krieg als Auroren übernommen worden, das wäre doch bei dir sicher auch drin gewesen."

"Ich wollte nie Auror werden", erklärte sie, als ob das alle Fragen beanworten würde. Unwillig schüttelte Draco den Kopf: "Auch das ist klar. Ich meine, warum hast du nicht einfach direkt angefangen? Haben die dir doch sicher angeboten, oder?"

"Schon", nickte Hermine: "aber ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte die Schule beenden, ich wollte einen richtigen Abschluss in der Tasche haben und mich nicht darauf ausruhen, als Kriegsheld zu gelten. Für Harry und Ron ist das was anderes, die beiden haben sich für den Beruf als Auror mehr als genug qualifiziert. Und nach der Schule brauchte ich einfach ein bisschen Abstand von allem, darum war ich ein Jahr in Europa. Da wurde mir dann klar, dass ich mich politisch engagieren will. Also habe ich mich im Ministerium beworben, ich würde gerne im Büro des Zaubereiministers arbeiten. Die haben mir natürlich sofort angeboten, eine Stelle extra für mich zu schaffen, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich will nicht so einen ... so einen formalen PR-Job machen. Ich will wirklich arbeiten. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, ganz unten anzufangen, mich wie alle anderen hochzuarbeiten und mit Fähigkeiten an das zu kommen, was ich will, nicht mit meinem Namen oder Ruf."

"Erstaunlich", murmelte Draco leise. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass außer ihm noch irgendjemand Interesse an Normalität und Bodenständigkeit hatte. Und dann ausgerechnet Hermine Granger, die stets das Gegenteil von normal gewesen war.

"Manchen von uns ist der Rummel um die eigene Person eben unangenehm", fuhr sie lächelnd fort, ehe sie einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Pott mit Milchkaffee nahm. Der Blick, den Draco ihr zugeworfen hatte, hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er sie verstehen konnte und es vielleicht selbst so sah. Verständnis ausgerechnet bei ihm zu finden, nachdem Harry und Ron nichts davon gezeigt hatten, verwirrte sie, machte sie aber auch glücklich. Immerhin irgendjemand, der sie verstand. Zufrieden lächelnd trank sie ihren Kaffee aus, während beide schweigend über die neu gewonnene Gemeinsamkeit sinnierten.


	7. Das siebte Türchen

Gestresst sortiere Draco seine Unterlagen. Es war Sonntag, der zweite Advent, und er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und bereitete Unterrichtsstunden vor. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass der Beruf als Professor so anstrengend und arbeitsintensiv sein könnte. Er empfand nachträglich sehr viel Respekt vor seinen Professoren in Hogwarts, die allesamt nicht nur unterrichtet hatten, sondern als Lehrer in einem Internat auch noch rund um die Uhr eine Art Erzieher sein mussten. Ihm reichten die Stunden, die er vor der Klasse stehen musste, vollkommen aus.

Seufzend legte er die Papiere beiseite. Wenn er an irgendeinem Tag der Woche die Gelegenheit bekommen hätte, privat mit Miss Bennet zu sprechen, hätte er für heute gewiss ein Date arrangiert. Es wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung, zumal er zu seiner eigenen Schande gestehen musste, dass er schon seit Monaten keine Frau mehr ausgeführt hatte. Und jetzt, da sich endlich wieder die Möglichkeit dazu geboten hatte, musste ausgerechnet Hermine Granger aufkreuzen und ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Sicher, sie hatte sich am Vortag als umgänglicher als erwartet herausgestellt, trotzdem hätte er es bevorzugt, wenn sie nicht dagewesen wäre. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass sie auch künftige Flirtversuche seinerseits zu verhinden wissen würde. Vielleicht sollte er einfach versuchen, Miss Bennet abseits vom Unterricht anzusprechen, so dass sich gar keine Chance ergab, dass Granger es verhindern konnte? Gewiss würde es ihm gelingen, im Unterricht ein neutrales Gesicht zu wahren und so zu tun, als habe er aufgegeben!

oOoOoOo

Zufrieden ließ Hermine sich in den Stuhl an dem großen Tisch im Fuchsbau sinken. Es tat gut, nach so langer Zeit mal wieder in der Geborgenheit der Familie Weasley baden zu können. Der zweite Advent war traditionell als großes Festessen für die ganze Familie und die besten Freunde von Ron und seinen Geschwistern vorgesehen, und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie sich schon seit langem darauf gefreut.

"Schön, dass du uns dieses Jahr Gesellschaft leistest, Hermine!", meinte George mit einem neckischen Glitzern in den Augen: "Letztes Jahr hattest du ja anscheinend Besseres zu tun!"

"Ich war gar nicht im Land!", verteidigte sie sich: "Ich war gerade in Frankreich bei einer sehr netten Familie, die darauf bestanden hat, dass ich das Fest mit ihnen feiere. Ich hatte gar keine Möglichkeit, den zweiten Advent mit euch zu feiern."

"Genau", stimmte Bill grinsend zu: "Weil es ja auch völlig unmöglich gewesen wäre, für einen Tag herzuapparieren, richtig?"

"Hört auf, Hermine zu ärgern!", erklang da die strenge Stimme von Molly Weasley: "Sie ist heute hier und das ist alles, was zählt. Ich jedenfalls freue mich außerordentlich, dass du heute da bist, meine Liebe. Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir meine Ente schmecken wird!"

"Aber gewiss doch, Molly, bisher hat mir alles geschmeckt, was ich jemals bei dir gegessen habe!"

"Schleimerin!", hustete Ron hinter vorgehaltener Hand, doch natürlich hatte Hermine neben ihm das gehört. Lachend stieß sie ihm in die Seite: "Du bist doch sonst der größte Fan von ihrer Kochkünste! Und wenn sie nicht so gut kochen könnte, wärst du vermutlich nie so ein Vielfraß geworden!"

Lautes Lachen erklang an der Tafel, während Ron ein wenig rot wurde und Hermine gespielt böse anschaute. Sie war glücklich, dass der kurze romantische Zwischenfall vor zwei Jahren ihre Freundschaft nie belastet hatte und sie nach all der Zeit noch genauso unbeschwert mit ihrem besten Freund scherzen konnte wie in Hogwarts. Es war beinahe wieder wie früher, als sie alle noch jung waren und die Sorgen eines erwachsenen, arbeitenden Menschen noch nicht kannten.

"Nun erzähl aber mal, Hermine!", wandte sich Harry ihr zu, während Molly in der Küche die letzten Handgriffe anlegte: "Du machst jetzt diese Ausbildung im Ministerium. Wie läuft es da?"

"An sich ist das eine sehr gute Sache und ich habe das Gefühl, wirklich was zu lernen", sagte sie langsam: "Wenn da nur ... der eine Professor in der Berufsschule nicht wäre."

"Oh", machte Harry und zog schuldbewusst die Schultern hoch: "Du meinst Malfoy?"

"Du _weißt_ davon?", hakte Hermine entrüstet nach und als Harry nickte, setzte sie hinzu: "Wieso hast du das nicht erzählt?"

"Naja, ich wusste ja nicht, dass du dieses Vorbereitungsjahr wirklich machen willst. Und als du dann angefangen hast, habe ich nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass du da auf Malfoy stoßen würdest."

"Und woher wusstest _du _davon?", erkundigte sich Ron überrascht: "Du hast doch damit gar nichts am Hut?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein ... habe ich ihm quasi den Job verschafft", gab Harry zu: "Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich irgendwie bei ihm und seiner Mutter bedanken zu müssen. Ihr wisst schon. Sie hat mich nicht verraten während der Schlacht. Und ... naja, ich hab Malfoy immer im Verdacht gehabt, dass er nur Böses will und tut. Ich hatte zwar Recht, dass er hinter den Vorfällen im sechsten Jahr stand, aber ich wusste nicht, dass er dazu gezwungen worden war. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich im Ministerium ein gutes Wort für ihn einlege und ihm damit einen Job verschaffen kann, dann sind wir quitt."

"Mensch, Harry!", rief Hermine erfreut aus: "Du bist ja richtig erwachsen geworden! Ich geb zwar zu, dass ich darauf verzichten könnte, jetzt die Schülerin von _Professor Malfoy_ sein zu müssen, aber ich stimme dir zu: Er hat die Chance auf ein normales Leben verdient!"

In diesem Moment kam Molly aus der Küche, vor sich in der Luft die Ente und verschiedenste Gemüsesorten als Beilage schweben, und schnell waren Malfoy und die Vergangenheit vergessen. Hermine genoss die lockere, familiäre Atmosphäre am Tisch, aß, so viel sie konnte, und war einfach zufrieden damit, dass sie so gute Freunde hatte, dass bald Weihnachten war, und im Moment alles so gut und entspannt lief.


	8. Das achte Türchen

"Dafür, dass du dich so abfällig über Professor Malfoy geäußert hast, verstehst du dich aber auffällig gut mit ihm."

Überrascht hielt Hermine in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie hatte gerade ihre Tasche auf ihrem Schreibtisch abgelegt, da war Lydia mit den anderen vier Schülerinnen der Klasse auf sie zugetreten. Ungläubig entgegnete sie: "Bitte?"

"Denkst du, wir sind blöd?", hakte eine schwarzhaarige Frau nach, der Hermine mit Mühe den Namen Bingley zuordnen konnte: "Wir sind nicht von gestern, weißt du? Glaub bloß nicht, dass du mit dieser Masche durchkommst."

Völlig verwirrt blickte Hermine die Frauen vor ihr an. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, worauf sie anspielten und was sie ihr vorwerfen wollten: "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was ihr wollt."

"Du spielst hier die Uninteressierte, aber in Wirklichkeit willst du Professor Malfoy einfach nur für dich alleine haben. Aber das läuft nicht!", erklärte Lydia heftig. Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf - wie um alles in der Welt waren diese Hühner auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie etwas anderes als Abneigung oder höchstens mildes Desinteresse für Malfoy empfinden konnte?

"Das ist so dermaßen lächerlich, dass mir nichts einfällt, was ich dazu sagen könnte", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, doch natürlich hatten die anderen sie gehört. Lydia, die stets neben ihr saß, ließ sich auf dem Stuhl an Hermines Tisch nieder, stützte ihre verschränkten Arme auf und starrte sie skeptisch an: "Lächerlich bist nur du, meine Liebe", sagte sie süßlich: "Aber bitte, wenn du es so haben willst ..."

Ehe eine der anderen noch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte der Gong und pünktlich wie immer trat Malfoy ein. Hermine war beinahe schon erleichtert darüber, denn eine Fortführung dieser Diskussion war wirklich nicht in ihrem Interesse. Es war erst Montag und die Woche hatte noch genug weitere Tage, an denen sie sich diesen kindischen Weibern würde stellen müssen.

oOoOoOo

Interessiert betrachtete Draco die Szene, die er beim Eintreten in den Klassenraum bemerkt hatte. Die fünf anderen Schülerinnen hatten Hermine umstellt und wirkten dabei kein Stück freundlich. Die hektischen Blicke, die er von Miss Bennet und ihren Freundinnen bekam, sowie der beinahe glückliche Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste: Offensichtlich hatte die alte Besserwisserin es geschafft, die Eifersucht der anderen Frauen auf sich zu ziehen - und er hatte es geschafft, dass gleich fünf junge Frauen sich für ihn interessierten. Er musste an sich halten, nicht breit zu grinsen oder seine Selbstzufriedenheit anderweitig zu zeigen.

Trotz dieser merkwürdigen Eröffnung verlief die Unterrichtsstunde so, wie alle in der Woche zuvor: Die Mädchen hingen an seinen Lippen, aber wirkliche Mitarbeit kam nur von Granger. Die männlichen Schüler wirkten völlig desinteressiert, teilweise bekam er inzwischen sogar böse Blicke, weil auch diese Männer bemerkt hatten, dass die Schülerinnen sich nur für ihn interessierten. Wenn es nicht so schmeichelhaft für ihn persönlich gewesen wäre, hätte er sich vermutlich stark über die mangelnde Mitarbeit aufgeregt. Da er jedoch der Empfänger jeglichen romantischen Interesses war, hatte er nicht vor, sich zu beklagen. Stattdessen legte er sich im Kopf einen Plan zurecht, wie er es schaffen könnte, nach dem Unterricht mit Miss Bennet unter vier Augen zu sprechen, ohne dass Granger ihm wieder dazwischen funkte. Wenn er der blonden Schönheit wieder mit seinen Blicken zu verstehen gab, dass er interessiert an ihr war, würde das gewiss nicht unbemerkt bleiben.

Ohne, dass es ihm recht bewusst war, wanderte sein Blick immer häufiger zu Hermine. Mal abschätzend, mal völlig in Gedanken versunken musterte er sie. Warum hatte sie sich überhaupt eingemischt, welches Interesse hatte sie daran, eine seiner Affären zu stören? Dass es vor der Klasse nicht verborgen blieb, dass er Hermine immer wieder anstarrte, entging ihm dabei völlig.

oOoOoOo

Hermine musste an sich halten, nicht während des Unterrichts laut zu werden. Die Art, wie Malfoy sie musterte, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ein Reh zu sein, das von einem Löwen eingeschätzt wurde, der überlegte, ob es sich lohnt, das Reh anzugreifen und eventuell verfolgen zu müssen. Und vor allem gefiel ihr nicht, dass Lydia neben ihr immer unruhiger wurde und die Blicke offensichtlich ganz anders interpretierte. Verdammter Malfoy, was auch immer er plante, es würde nicht gut für sie ausgehen. Sie beschloss, ihn diesmal nicht bei einem eventuellen Techtelmechtel zu unterbrechen, sondern den gezielten Rückzug anzutreten.

Entsprechend rasch packte sie beim Ertönen des Gongs ihre Tasche, um in Richtung Kantine davon zu eilen. Ein letzter Blick zurück zeigte ihr, dass Lydia ohne jegliche Scham direkt auf Malfoy zusteuerte, während ihre Freundinnen kichernd davon zogen. Ehe sie wusste, was sie da tat, war Hermine aus dem Raum getreten und hatte sich neben die Tür gestellt, um unbemerkt zu erlauschen, was drinnen gesprochen wurde.

"Sagen Sie, Professor", säuselte Lydia: "Dürfen sich Professoren hier eigentlich mit ihren Schülern einlassen?"

Überrascht hob Hermine eine Augenbraue - dass ihre Mitschülerin so schnell zur Sache kommen würde, hätte sie nicht erwartet. Gespannt spitzte sie die Ohren, um Malfoys Antwort zu hören: "Wenn die Leitung so etwas mitbekommen würde, sähe es schlecht für den betreffenden Professor aus. Man könnte ihm voreingenommene Benotung vorwerfen!"

"Mmmh", machte Lydia nachdenklich: "Und trotzdem verbergen Sie Ihre Affäre mit der Granger nicht?"

"Bitte?", kam es von Malfoy genauso entsetzt, wie Hermine sich fühlte.

"Oh, vor _mir_ müssen Sie sich nicht rechtfertigen, ich habe absolutes Verständnis dafür, dass ein Mann bestimmte _Bedürfnisse_ hat und nach der _billigsten_ Art sucht, sie zu befriedigen", fuhr Lydia unbeeindruckt fort: "Aber denken Sie nicht, es wäre besser, das nicht so öffentlich zu machen? Sie sagen ja selbst, dass das Probleme machen könnte."

"Wie ...", setzte Malfoy an, doch genau wie Hermine war er sprachlos über die Unterstellung. Obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, war sie sich sicher, dass er tief Luft holte, schluckte und kurz die Augen schloss, ehe er schließlich betont ruhig erwiderte: "Ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie zu diesem Schluss gelangt sind, aber seien Sie versichert ... Hermine Granger wäre die letzte Frau, die ich ... zur Befriedigung meiner Bedürfnisse nutzen würde."

Sie hatte genug gehört. Schwungvoll stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und ging mit festen Schritten Richtung Kantine davon. Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Lydia sie beleidigen würde, um bei Malfoy zu landen. Und es war erst recht nicht verwunderlich, dass Malfoy nur zu gerne in diese Beleidigungen einstimmte. Trotzdem hatte sie kein Interesse daran, dem weiter zu lauschen. Wider besseren Wissens fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal klein, hässlich und abstoßend.


	9. Das neunte Türchen

Vollkommen unmotiviert öffnete Hermine das neunte Türchen, fluchte laut vor sich hin, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, das feststeckende Schokoladen-Teilchen heraus zu bekommen, und stopfte es sich dann frustriert in den Mund. Das Gespräch, das sie am Vortag zwischen Lydia und Malfoy belauscht hatte, saß immer noch wie ein Stachel in ihr fest, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, auf ihren verstand zu hören. Natürlich würde ein dummes Blondchen wie sie jede Konkurrenz - ob eingebildet oder nicht - schlecht reden und natürlich würde ein Draco Malfoy jede Gelegenheit ergreifen, sie zu beleidigen. Sie wusste das alles. Was blieb, war dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein - hatte Malfoy sich ihr am Wochenende nicht freundlich gezeigt? Hatten sie nicht unabsichtlich Gemeinsamkeiten festgestellt? War sie wirklich so abstoßend, dass trotz aller neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse ihr Erscheinungsbild für ihn so widerwärtig war?

oOoOoOo

Fröhlich pfeifend schlenderte Draco Richtung Kantine. Heute würde er sich ein ausgiebiges zweites Frühstück gönnen, der beste Start in dein Tag, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Und nach dem gestrigen Tag konnte seine Laune gar nicht schlecht sein. Granger hatte wie erhofft nach dem Unterricht direkt das Weite gesucht und er hatte mit Miss Bennet unter vier Augen reden können. Sicher, sie hatte sich in dem Gespräch als nicht gerade intelligent erwiesen - eine Eigenschaft, die sie im Unterricht durch Unterlassen jeder Mitarbeit geschickt zu verbergen wusste - aber der Spruch über dumme Frauen und ihre sexuellen Fähigkeiten hatte sich seiner Erfahrung nach bisher noch immer als gültig erwiesen, entsprechend wenig störte er sich daran.

Als er voller Elan den großen Essensraum betrat, blieb er verwundert stehen: An einem Tisch ganz am äußersten Rand saß Hermine Granger, über ein Buch gebeugt, die Stirn gerunzelt, und vollkommen alleine. Kurz überlegte er, sie einfach zu ignorieren, doch mit der Erinnerung an ihr freundliches Gespräch vom Samstag beschloss er, dass er sich genauso gut zu ihr gesellen konnte. Zumal er als Lehrkraft definitiv herausfinden sollte, weswegen sie nicht im Unterricht war.

"Solltest du nicht in deiner Klasse sein, Granger?", sprach er sie an, kaum dass er neben ihrem Tisch angelangt war. An ihrer nicht vorhandenen Reaktion konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihn zuvor bemerkt hatte, dennoch überraschte ihn die Missachtung: "Ich rede mit dir. Als Schülerin solltest du wenigstens die Höflichkeit haben, deinem Professor zu antworten. Gerade bei so einer Frage."

"Professor Brown ist erkrankt, wie Sie wissen sollten, wenn Sie Ihre Kollegen wahrnehmen würden, Professor Malfoy, entsprechend entfallen die beiden Stunden vor Ihrem Unterricht."

"Was soll das dämliche Rumgesieze?", fragte er verärgert noch, doch wieder schenkte sie ihm nicht einmal einen Blick. Verwirrt ob ihrer Reaktion - hatte sie das Gespräch am Samstag anders aufgefasst als er? - setzte er sich ohne Einladung vor sie: "Hallo? Erde an Granger?"

Endlich schaute sie hoch: "Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Professor Malfoy?"

"Warst du nicht diejenige, die es lächerlich fand, mich zu siezen?", hakte er nach, ohne auf ihre unhöfliche Frage zu achten: "Was ist los?"

"Mein Fehler, entschuldigen Sie bitte", kam es ätzend zurück: "Ich habe beschlossen, dass es doch zu unangemessen ist, unsere unterschiedlichen Stellungen so zu missachten und Sie zu duzen. Außerdem bevorzuge ich es, unsere Beziehung aus der Schulzeit auf diese Weise vergessen zu machen. Eventuell habe ich so zumindest die Chance, von Ihnen nicht als Granger, die Besserwisserin, sondern als Miss Granger, die gute Schülerin, wahrgenommen zu werden. Ich denke, es tut uns beiden gut, wenn wir einfach nur Professor und Schüler sind, meinen Sie nicht, Professor Malfoy?"

Draco hatte das Gefühl, mit jedem ihrer Sätze nur immer mehr Fragezeichen zu sehen. Sie benahm sich wieder genauso herablassend und überheblich, wie er es zu Schulzeiten von ihr und allen anderen Gryffindor-Schülern kannte, entsprechend hätte er sich nicht darüber wundern sollen. Dennoch hatte er den Eindruck, dass ihm ein wichtiges Puzzelteil fehlte, um ihr Verhalten einordnen zu können. Ihm fehlten schlicht die Worte: "Was?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden, Malfoy", erwiderte Hermine, während sie ihn endlich direkt ansah: "Ich brauche mir deine Beleidigungen nicht auch noch nach Hogwarts anhören und schon gar nicht hier in der Berufsschule. Also. Ich bin deine Schülerin und du entsprechend für mich Professor Malfoy. Keine persönlichen Beziehungen, kein außerschulischer Kontakt. Und nun würde ich gerne in Ruhe weiter lernen."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Laus dir heute Morgen über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber ich sehe nicht ein, warum du deine schlechte Laune an mir auslässt!", gab Draco mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zurück.

"Sie sind der Grund für meine schlechte Laune, Professor, an wem also sollte ich sie sonst auslassen?"

"Und hättest du die Güte, mir zu erklären, was bei Merlins Barte ich getan habe?"

Offensichtlich genervt begann Hermine, ihre Schreibutensilien und Bücher zusammen zu packen: "Sie müssen sich nicht so anstrengen, freundlich zu mir zu sein, Professor. Ich kenne Ihre Meinung über mich nur zu gut. Und so sehr ich sie auch erwartet habe, so wenig erfreut sie mich. Also, da Sie nicht gewillt sind, mich in Ruhe zu lassen, werde ich nun meinerseits gehen. Wir sehen uns ja später im Unterricht."

Ehe Draco noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte Hermine ihre Tasche gepackt und war aufgestanden. Völlig verwirrt und überfordert mit ihrer plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankung blieb er noch einige Minuten auf seinem Platz sitzen und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu der Tür, durch die sie verschwunden war. Schließlich gab er es auf, er wurde aus ihrem Verhalten einfach nicht schlau. Schulternzuckend murmelte er: "Hat vermutlich ihre Tage. Nicht mein Problem."


	10. Das zehnte Türchen

Missmutig blickte Draco aus dem Fenster seiner Wohnung. Es schneite. Nicht, dass das im Dezember sonderlich überraschend war, aber er hatte für Schnee nicht viel übrig. Er wusste, dass die meisten Frauen gleich in romantische Schwärmereien ausbrachen, sobald auch nur drei Krümel vom Himmel fielen, entsprechend gab er sich auch stets enthusiastisch, doch eigentlich missfiel ihm das kalte, nasse Zeug doch sehr.

Er war froh, dass er heute die Klasse mit Granger als letztes haben würde. Sie hatte sich zwar im Unterricht gestern normal benommen, doch der Blick, den er von ihr kassiert hatte, als sie den Raum verlassen und Miss Bennet bei ihm stehen gesehen hatte, war so voller Verachtung gewesen, dass er eine ungefähre Ahnung bekam, wo ihr Problem lag. Offensichtlich war sie eifersüchtig auf ihre schöne Mitschülerin, auch wenn er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte, wieso ausgerechnet Hermine Granger Interesse an ihm zeigen sollte. Nun, das war nicht sein Problem. Wenn sie ihn als Professor sehen wollte, war ihm das nur Recht.

oOoOoOo

Hermine hätte sich schlagen können. Warum hatte sie gestern nur noch einmal zu Malfoy und Lydia hinüber geschaut, als sie gegangen war? Natürlich hatte ihre blonde Mitschülerin sie heute den ganzen Tag damit aufgezogen, dass sie ja offensichtlich in Malfoy verliebt war und ihr ganzes Verhalten völlig lächerlich wäre. Wie nur konnte man sie so falsch verstehen?

Zu allem Überfluss hatte es auch noch am Morgen begonnen zu schneien, und so sehr sie den Anblick einer geschlossenen Schneedecke über den Dächern der Stadt auch liebte, wenn sie selbst gezwungen war, sich nach draußen zu begeben, konnte sie mit dem weißen Nass nichts anfangen. Es hatte auch den ganzen Tag nicht aufgehört und selbst jetzt, während die letzte Stunde an diesem Tag - bei Malfoy - zäh dahin floss, kamen weiter weiße Flocken vom Himmel.

Als schließlich der Gong sie aus der Anwesenheit von Malfoy befreite, seufzte Hermine erleichtert auf. So spannend der Stoff auch war, den er unterrichtete, sie bekam seine abfälligen Worte - und die noch beleidigenderen von Lydia - einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Rasch packte sie ihre Tasche zusammen, zwang sich diesmal, nicht zu Lydia oder Malfoy hinüber zu schauen, und eilte Richtung Ausgang. Dort blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen: Was am Morgen als dünne Puderschicht begonnen hatte, war inzwischen zu einer mehrere Zentimeter dicken Schicht aus schwerem, nassen Schnee geworden. Kurz überlegte sie, einfach nach Hause zu apparieren, um sich den Fußweg zu ersparen, doch sie wusste es besser. Sie war zu müde und zu unkonzentriert, als dass sie sicher hätte sein können, dass sie in einem Stück in ihrer Wohnung ankam. Nachdenklich blieb sie unter dem schützenden Dach des Eingangs stehen und starrte in die vom Schnee erhellte Dunkelheit.

"Romantisch, nicht wahr?", erklang da Malfoys Stimme neben ihr. Ehe Hermine sich daran erinnern konnte, dass sie außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte, erwiderte sie trocken: "Total."

"Ich wusste, du bist der romantische Typ."

"Ich wusste, du erkennst Sarkasmus nicht."

"Ich wusste, dass du es nicht durchhalten würdest, nicht mit mir zu reden."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Verdammt. Sie hatte es ernst gemeint, als sie jeden privaten Kontakt zu ihm hatte beenden wollen, denn das letzte, was sie brauchte, war ein Draco Malfoy, der ständig auf ihrem Selbstbewusstsein herum trampelte. Mit Professor Malfoy kam sie definitiv besser klar.

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Professor!", gab sie betont gelassen zurück, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er gerade sein typisches Malfoy-Grinsen trugt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und selbstgefällig auf sie hinab sah.

"Ach, komm schon, Granger, lass das Spielchen", meinte er amüsiert: "Ist kein Beinbruch, wenn du mich magst."

Genervt wandte sie sich zu ihm um: "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie dieser Eindruck entstehen konnte, aber DAS ist ganz gewiss nicht mein Problem. Und es wäre einem Professor angemessen, wenn _Sie _mich mit _Miss _Granger anreden."

"Gib's doch zu, du hast hier auf mich gewartet. Oder warum sonst stehst du hier rum und starrst Löcher in die Luft?", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt.

"Zufällig gibt es Menschen, die es nicht mögen, durch Schnee stapfen zu müssen. Und zufällig gehöre ich zu diesen Menschen. Also habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie ich am besten nach Hause komme."

"Lahme Ausrede", entgegnete Draco, die Arme noch immer vor der Brust verschränkt: "Du bist eine Hexe, wenn das dein Problem wäre, könntest du einfach apparieren."

Gegen ihren Willen errötete Hermine: "Ich bin zu müde", murmelte sie leise, ehe sie zu Boden blickte. Sie hasste es, eigene Schwächen zugeben zu müssen und vor Malfoy war es gerade schlimmer als vor sonst jemandem.

"Ernsthaft?", hakte er mit erhobener Augenbraue nach, doch Hermine hatte genug von dieser Unterhaltung. Wenn sie zwischen einem Gespräch mit Malfoy und einem Gang durch den tiefen Schnee wählen musste, entschied sie sich liebend gerne für letzteres. Sie richtete sich gerade auf, blickte zu Draco hoch und sagte: "Guten Abend, Professor. Wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht."

Kopfschüttelnd schaute Draco ihr nach, während sie mit vorsichtigen, aber hastigen Bewegungen davon stakste. Was nur war ihr Problem? Wenn sie wirklich nicht eifersüchtig war - was bei Lichte betrachtet tatsächlich ein lächerlicher Gedanke war - warum dann war sie ihm gegenüber plötzlich so abweisend?

"Was wollte denn Hermine noch von Ihnen, Professor?", ertönte da hinter ihm die helle Stimme von Lydia Bennet. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, was sie am Vortag ausgemacht hatten. Mit glänzenden Augen drehte er sich zu ihr um: "Die gute Miss Granger war zu müde zum Apparieren und hat sich nicht in den Schnee getraut. Was meinen Sie, Miss Bennet, wird das uns beide davon abhalten, wie verabredet in das Café drort rüber zu gehen?"

"Gewiss nicht", antwortete Lydia voller selbstzufriedener Überlegenheit: "Nichts könnte mich davon abhalten, mit Ihnen auszugehen."

Immer noch grinsend bot Draco ihr seinen Arm an, in den sich Lydia freudig unterhakte, und führte sie stolze Frau sicheren Schrittes über die Straße zu seinem Lieblingscafé. Er hatte nicht vor, den Abend dort enden zu lassen, aber wie es aussah, war das auch nicht der Plan von seinem blonden Date.


	11. Das elfte Türchen

Fröhlich schlenderte Draco durch die Berufsschule. Der vorige Abend war noch viel erfolgreicher verlaufen, als er es erhofft hatte. Nicht nur war Miss Bennet ihm bereitwillig in seine Wohnung gefolgt, nein, sie hatte auch kein Problem damit gehabt, ihn bis ins Bett zu begleiten. Sicher, dass es einige Diskussion erfordert hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, die Nacht nicht bei ihm zu verbringen, hatte ihn tatsächlich sehr genervt, aber rückblickend war das nur ein kleiner Wermutstropfen. Er hatte gestern Abend deutlich gespürt, wie lange er schon keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte.

Er betrat gerade die Kantine, um seinem knurrenden Magen ein üppiges Mittagessen zuzuführen, da wurde er unerwartet von der Seite am Arm gepackt: "Dracooo! Ich habe dich ja so vermisst."

Entsetzt befreite er sich aus der Umarmung: "Miss Bennet! Was ist in Sie gefahren?", herrschte er die blonde Frau vor sich an.

"Warum denn so abweisend, Schatz?", fragte sie gurrend: "Heute Nacht haben wir uns doch so prächtig verstanden."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte Draco sich um. Wenn einer von seinen Kollegen oder gar sein Chef diese Szene mitbekam, würde es ihm gewiss nicht gut ergehen. Glücklicherweise konnte er keinen von ihnen entdecken und die anwesenden Schüler schienen sich eher hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn zu unterhalten, als dass sie sich wirklich für das ungleiche Paar interessiert hätten. Nur eine blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an: Hermine Granger. Natürlich, sie hatte ihn ja nicht nur ein Mal gewarnt, dass er sich nicht auf eine Schülerin einlassen sollte.

"Lydia!", flüsterte er so leise wie möglich: "Du kannst doch in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so mit mir reden!"

"Waaaas?", entgegnete diese ungläubig: "Aber warum denn? Zwei erwachsene Menschen können doch wohl eine Beziehung miteinander führen, ohne dass da was Schlimmes dran ist."

"Wir sind nicht einfach nur zwei erwachsene Menschen ...", setzte Draco zu einer Erklärung an, als ihm plötzlich etwas anderes auffiel: "Moment mal. Beziehung?"

"Wir sind doch jetzt zusammen, Schatz!", betonte Lydia freudig: "Und niemand kann uns das Recht darauf absprechen. Wir brechen hier kein Gesetz."

Draco spürte, wie ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, doch bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, tauchte ein brauner Lockenschopf neben ihm auf und sagte laut: "Ein Gesetz sicherlich nicht, Lydia, da hast du Recht. Sie können ihn dafür zwar nicht verurteilen, aber es könnte ihn den Job kosten. Willst du, dass dein geliebter _Draco _wegen dir seinen Job verliert? Wenn du dich so öffentlich an ihn ran schmeißt, wird garantiert irgendein Vögelchen singen ..."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Draco tatsächlich dankbar für die Anwesenheit für Hermine und für ihre sonst so unausstehlich besserwisserische Art. Er hoffte sehr, dass Lydia nach dieser Ansage einsehen würde, dass sie sich zurückhalten musste. Und später würde er einmal ein ernstes Wort über den Beziehungsstatus mit ihr führen müssen - denn zusammen waren sie seiner Ansicht nach garantiert nicht.

"Leb deine Eifersucht woanders aus!", maulte Lydia trotzig, doch sie ließ von Draco ab und trat auf gebührenden Abstand: "Wir sehen uns dann nachher im Unterricht, Professor. Ich geh mit meinen Mädels heute auswärts essen!"

Während er den wirbelnden blonden Haaren nachsah, setzte Hermine sich wieder an ihren Tisch, um ihr Mittagessen fortzusetzen. Nachdenklich schaute Draco zu ihr hinüber, doch selbst ihm war klar, dass ein Danke in dieser Situation angebracht war. So lässig wie möglich folgte er ihr, setzte sich an ihre Seite und legte beide Arme auf dem Tisch ab: "Danke, Granger. Wirklich."

"Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen, Professor Malfoy."

"Oh, komm schon. Lass den Blödsinn. Du hast mir da gerade geholfen und ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen", grummelte Draco verdrießlich. Mit erhobener Augenbraue schaute Hermine zu ihm auf: "Ganz ehrlich, Malfoy, deine Bettgeschichten interessieren mich kein Stück. Ich finde nur zufällig, dass du dich als Professor ganz gut machst, und ich wollte verhindern, dass dieses Blondchen deinen Rauswurf auslöst."

"Mir ist es völlig egal, warum du dich eingemischt hast", gab Draco zurück: "Es hat mir geholfen und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Und ich will wirklich, wirklich gerne wieder zu unserem normalen Umgang zurückkehren."

Resigniert seufzte Hermine und legte ihre Gabel beiseite, um ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen zu können: "Schön, Malfoy, dann sag mir mal, was unser normaler Umgang ist."

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Frage traf ihn plötzlich und unerwartet, ohne dass er eine Antwort darauf hätte. Sie hatte ja Recht, was war denn überhaupt normal zwischen ihnen? Unbehaglich zuckte er mit den Schultern: "Naja ... wir haben uns Samstag doch auch ganz zivilisiert unterhalten können, oder nicht?"

"Und das ist weiß Gott ein echtes Wunder!", lachte Hermine freudlos auf: "Du findest mich noch genauso abstoßend wie zu Schulzeiten, gib's doch zu. Was soll das Theater? Du musst dich nicht verstellen, nur weil du jetzt mein Professor bist. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, was genau du von mir hältst."

Draco stutzte: "Wieso beharrst du eigentlich darauf, dass ich dir so abgeneigt bin? Wenn sich hier jemand abweisend verhält, dann bist du das."

"Oh bitte!", schoss Hermine genervt zurück: "Du magst ja vorne rum höflich und zuvorkommend sein, aber hinten rum bist du genau dasselbe Arsch, das ich von Hogwarts kenne. Ich brauche deine Höflichkeit nicht, wenn sie nur aus Herablassung besteht."

"Hinten rum?", hakte er verwirrt nach: "Du denkst, ich lästere hier mit irgendwem über dich? Sind wir hier im Kindergarten oder was? Ich bitte dich, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."

Ehe sie sich zurück halten konnte, schoss die angestaute Frustration aus Hermine heraus: "Und was sollte das mit Lydia vorgestern dann? Sie sagt mehr oder weniger deutlich, dass sie mich für eine willige Nutte hält und alles, was dir dazu einfällt, ist zu sagen, dass ich die letzte Frau auf Erden wäre, an der du Interesse hättest. Wenn _das _deine Vorstellung von _zivilisiertem Umgang _ist, dann kann ich gut drauf verzichten!"

Endlich ging Draco ein Licht auf: Sie hatte seine Unterhaltung mit Lydia belauscht und war beleidigt abgezogen. Natürlich, er hatte sich wahrlich nicht freundlich über sie geäußert. Aber er hatte mit Lydia geflirtet, es war nur ein dahin gesagter Satz gewesen, um die blonde Schönheit für sich einzunehmen. Und überhaupt: "Warum nimmst du dir irgendetwas zu Herzen, was ich sage?"

"Keine Ahnung!", schrie sie ihn wütend und frustriert an: "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Malfoy, aber du hast eine richtig schöne Spitze gegen mich geschossen und der Stachel sitzt!"

Draco beschloss, dass es für den Augenblick das sinnvollste und sicherste war, den Rückzug anzutreten. Eine wütende Hermine Granger war zu allem in der Lage, das hatte er in Hogwarts nur zu gut gelernt. Er erhob sich langsam, murmelte noch eine leise Entschuldigung und ging eiligen Schrittes von dannen.


	12. Das zwölfte Türchen

Als Hermine an diesem Freitagmorgen die Augen aufschlug, hatte sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage, warum ihr die Worte von Malfoy so wehgetan hatten. Sie hatte in der Nacht einen sehr lebhaften Traum gehabt, der sie direkt wieder nach Hogwarts zurück geführt hatte: Da war Malfoy gewesen, der ihr vor seinen Freunden und so ziemlich allen anderen Schülern, an die Hermine sich erinnern konnte, ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass sie ein wertloses, kleines Schlammblut sei. Kurz darauf hatte sie Ron gesehen, wie er sich darüber lustig gemacht hatte, dass sie gar keine Freunde hatte, weil alle sie mega ätzend fanden. Schweißgebadet war sie aufgewacht und starrte nun nachdenklich an die Decke.

Malfoy war vor einer Woche beinahe schon freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Sie selbst war es gewesen, die einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte, nachdem sie beschlossen hatte, einen Waffenstillstand anzustreben und freundlich zu ihm zu sein. Und sie hatte gedacht, er hätte das angenommen. Am Samstag bei dem gemeinsamen Kaffee hatte sie wirklich gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy sie endlich als umgängliche Frau akzeptiert hatte. Umso tiefer hatte es sie getroffen, als sie seine abfälligen Worte gehört hatte.

Entschlossen schlug sie die Decken zurück, marschierte zu ihrem Adventskalender und öffnete das zwölfte Türchen. Schön. Sie hatte ihm die Hand hingehalten, er hatte sie nicht akzeptiert. Dumm gelaufen. Aber kein Weltuntergang. Sie konnte genauso gut damit fortfahren, ihn wie zu Schulzeiten einfach mit Nichtachtung zu strafen. Sie sah selbst ein, dass der Versuch, ihn mit Professor Malfoy anzusprechen, ein wenig lächerlich gewesen war. Das konnte sie besser.

oOoOoOo

Misstrauisch blickte Draco immer wieder zu dem Tisch, an dem Hermine ihr Mittagessen einnahm, hinüber. Sie hatte ihn am Morgen auf dem Gang mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken gegrüßt, ihn aber sonst nicht weiter beachtet. So, wie er es von ihr erwartet hätte, bevor sie sich den Zirkus mit dem Professor-Gehabe ausgedacht hatte. Welche neue Zickerei brütete sie gerade in ihrem Kopf aus? Und vor allem: Sollte er vielleicht besser klar stellen, dass seine Worte zu Lydia tatsächlich einfach nur als charmanter Übergang gemeint gewesen waren, und entsprechend eigentlich gar nichts mit ihr zu tun hatten?

„Was ist, Malfoy? Habe ich Dreck im Gesicht?", fragte sie plötzlich quer durch den Raum so laut, dass die restlichen Anwesenden es schwerlich überhören konnten. Er zuckte zusammen ob ihrer für die Öffentlichkeit unhöflichen Anrede, doch zu seiner Erleichterung waren keine anderen Professoren und kaum Schüler anwesend. Insbesondere Lydia. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie steckte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, kümmerte es ihn auch nicht.

„Mensch, meinst du nicht, dass du zumindest für die Öffentlichkeit ein gewisses Maß an Respekt mir gegenüber an den Tag legen könntest?", fragte er, nachdem er aufgestanden und zu ihr rüber gegangen war. Hermine schüttelte jedoch nur lächelnd den Kopf: „Nein, ich denke, die meisten hier wissen, dass wir gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen sind. Außer Lydia Bennet wird wohl kaum einer so ignorant sein, die Beziehung zwischen uns nicht zu kennen."

Kurz wollte Draco nachhaken, ob Lydia tatsächlich nicht wusste, dass sie gemeinsam in Hogwarts gewesen waren, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren: „Wo wir gerade von ihr sprechen … darf ich mich setzen?"

„Ich kann dich schwerlich dran hindern."

„Zu freundlich. Also", setzte er wieder an: „Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein, was ich jetzt sage, aber ich möchte etwas klar stellen. Was auch immer du da zwischen Lydia und mir belauscht hast, das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Oh?", gab Hermine mit erhobener Augenbraue zurück: „Beleidigungen gegen mich haben also nichts mit mir zu tun?"

„Hör mir doch erstmal zu!", erwiderte er ungeduldig: „Was ich sagen will, ist, dass ich da einfach nur charmant zu einer schönen Frau sein wollte. Und in solchen Situationen sagt man eben alles Mögliche. Vor allem Dinge, von denen man weiß, dass sie die Frau hören will. Und ich wusste, dass Lydia hören wollte, dass ich mich nicht für dich interessiere. Ich hätte das also auch gesagt, wenn wir zwei beste Freunde gewesen wären."

Verächtlich schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Ist das deine Vorstellung von Freundschaft? Oder vom Flirten, wenn wir gerade dabei sind? Jede erdenkliche Lüge erzählen, um die Frau ins Bett zu kriegen?"

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Wenn ich eine Frau nur ins Bett kriegen will, ist doch völlig egal, was ich ihr erzähle, Hauptsache, ich gelange ans Ziel. Glaub mir, ich habe kein gesteigertes Interesse an Miss Bennet, was auch immer sie sich einbilden mag. Für ernsthafte Beziehungen bevorzuge ich meine Frauen intelligent."

Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine grinsen. Sie hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum ein Mann, der eigentlich gar nicht so dumm war sich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit die dümmsten Frauen aussuchte. Bei dem Gedanken fiel ihr etwas anderes ein: „Das klappt ja auch immer wahnsinnig gut, was? Diese kurzen Onenightstands verstehen alle immer direkt deine Absichten, nicht wahr? Deswegen hat dich Pansy auch in Ruhe gelassen, nachdem ihr das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen habt. Weil deine Masche so gut klappt und du nie den Fehler machst, dir anhängliche Mädchen rauszusuchen."

Säuerlich verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust: „Man kann ja vorher nicht wissen, wie eine Frau tickt. Das mit Pansy ist halt dumm gelaufen."

„Oder vielleicht sehr klug?", konterte Hermine immer noch grinsend: „Sie war sehr gut darin, dich an sich zu ketten. Ich glaube, du hast dich erst im siebten Jahr endgültig von ihr getrennt?"

„Sie war eben … ganz gut im Bett", murmelte Draco, doch die leichte Röte in seinem Gesicht sagte Hermine deutlich, dass ihm seine langjährige Beziehung zu Pansy rückblickend ziemlich unangenehm war. Ihr Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter: „Ein intelligenter Mann hätte daraus vielleicht die Lehre gezogen, bei weiteren Eroberungen vorsichtiger und langsamer vorzugehen, selbst wenn er nur schnellen Sex will."

Da er keine Lust hatte, weiter über seine Missgriffe bei Frauen zu diskutieren – und schon gar nicht mit Hermine Granger! – wechselte Draco rasch das Thema: „Du hast ja auch Stimmungsumschwünge wie eine Frau während ihrer Tage. Wieso plötzlich so fröhlich?"

„Ich hasse es, wenn Männer sich über die Hormonschwankungen von Frauen lustig machen!", sagte Hermine langsam und betont, ehe sie auf seine Frage einging: „Ich hab nur einfach beschlossen, nicht länger das verletzte Reh zu spielen. Und … naja. Du hast deine Worte ja gerade eben selbst erklärt. Wenn du das tatsächlich ernst gemeint hast, dann will ich dir das gerne glauben. Ich streite eh nicht gern. Wenn du mir also die Hand zum Frieden reichst, ergreife ich sie nur zu gerne."

Sie lächelte ihn vorsichtig an und Draco musste zugeben, dass ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln definitiv besser stand als ein verletztes, in Tränen aufgelöstes Gesicht.


	13. Das dreizehnte Türchen

Zum hundertsten Mal fragte Hermine sich, wie sie in diese Situation hatte geraten können. Wieso saß sie hier in einem kleinen Café, gegenüber von ihr lächelte sie Lydia übermäßig freundlich an, und wirkte, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Also, bei welcher Lektion hast du besondere Probleme?", fing sie an, um das Treffen schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

„Bei allen."

Genervt stöhnte Hermine auf: „Du kannst doch nicht bei allen Lektionen Probleme haben. Irgendwas musst du doch verstanden haben!"

„Ich habe nie zugehört."

„Was?", fragte Hermine pikiert: „Warum?"

„Weil ich Personalwesen super langweilig finde. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wieso wir das Fach überhaupt belegen müssen. Als ob irgendjemand von uns jemals mit Personal in Kontakt kommen würde!", meckerte Lydia aufgebracht.

Wieder konnte Hermine nur mit den Augen rollen: „Mit der Ausbildung, die wir erhalten, ist es durchaus möglich, die Karriereleiter hoch zu klettern. Und je weiter oben du bist, umso höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du irgendwann mal mit der Einstellung neuer Mitarbeiter oder ähnlichen Dingen konfrontiert wirst."

„Ich will nur eine sichere, leichte Arbeit, die Geld ins Haus bringt. Karriere ist nicht so meins."

„Gut, schön, lassen wir das. Wollen wir also ganz von vorne anfangen?", unterbrach Hermine ihre Mitschülerin, ehe sie sich noch mehr Dummheiten anhören musste. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie ein Mensch so wenig Ambitionen haben konnte, doch sie hatte nicht genug Interesse an Lydia, um da tiefer nachzubohren. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie gar kein Interesse an diesem blonden Biest und es musste ihrer dämlichen Großmütigkeit zuzuschreiben sein, dass sie sich überhaupt an einem Samstag Zeit für sie nahm. Das Mädchen bereitete wirklich nur Probleme.

„Ich habe übrigens über Professor Malfoy Recherche betrieben!", verkündete Lydia plötzlich ohne jeden Zusammenhang: „Wusstest du, dass er zu Schulzeiten sogar Vertrauensschüler gewesen ist?"

Ungläubig blickte Hermine sie an: „Bitte was?"

„Ja, genau. Er war damals schon so um andere Menschen bemüht, die Rolle als Professor steht ihm wirklich wahnsinnig gut. Und seine Eltern haben maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, dass Harry Potter Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen konnte. Hast du das mitbekommen?"

„Äh", machte Hermine vollkommen überfordert: „Naja, ich war ja da …"

„Ach, das waren wir doch alle!", fuhr ihr Lydia über den Mund: „Ich war schließlich auch in Hogwarts. Aber von den Heldentaten der Familie Malfoy hab ich damals nichts mitbekommen und der Tagesprophet hat ja auch gar nicht darüber berichtet. Für die Presse ist es viel einfacher, die Malfoys alle als böse Todesser abzustempeln."

Hermine musste an sich halten, um der jungen Frau vor sich nicht den Hals umzudrehen. Lydia wusste doch, wer sie war, sie wusste doch, dass sie an Harrys Seite gestanden hatte. Warum erzählte sie ihr etwas, was kaum jemand besser wissen konnte als sie selbst? Und wo bitte schön hatte sie Recherche betrieben, dass ihr die Familie Malfoy als Kriegshelden ausgespuckt wurden? Sicher, Draco Malfoy hatte sie damals auf seinem Anwesen nicht verraten und seine Mutter hatte Harry wider besseren Wissens für tot erklärt. Aber das war es auch schon wieder mit ihren Heldentaten.

„Siehst du!", sagte Lydia triumphierend, als sie von Hermine keine Antwort bekam: „Du bildest dir sonst was darauf ein, die Geliebte von Harry Potter und Ron Weasley gewesen zu sein, aber was wirklich ab ging, davon hast du keinen blassen Schimmer."

„Lydia", presste Hermine um Selbstbeherrschung bemüht hervor: „Möchtest du jetzt für die Klausur am Dienstag lernen oder willst du hier mit deinem neuen Freund prahlen?"

„Ach, eigentlich könnte ich Draco auch fragen, ob er mir die Klausurfragen vorher gibt, oder? Wir können uns ja morgen nochmal treffen und dann gehen wir die Fragen zusammen durch, davon haben wir dann beide was!", schlug Lydia vor und strahlte dabei, als habe sie einen guten Vorschlag gemacht.

„Du … was?", stammelte Hermine. Sie hatte das Gefühl, in der Gegenwart dieser Frau keinen vernünftigen Satz formulieren zu können, weil sie einfach völlig überfordert mit deren Gedankensprüngen war. Oder vielleicht war die Intelligenz von Lydia auch einfach so gering, dass sie bereits im Minusbereich lag und ihre eigene Intelligenz abgesaugt wurde, um einen Ausgleich zu schaffen. So oder so, ihr Gehirn verwandelte sich langsam aber sich in einen Schwamm: „Ja, tu das … frag Malfoy danach und dann schick mir eine Eule, wenn wir uns morgen treffen."

„Super!", sagte Lydia fröhlich, ohne den zweifelnden Unterton in Hermines Stimme zu hören. Rasch packte sie ihre Tasche, griff sich den Pappbecher mit Kaffee und wirbelte davon. Überrumpelt und mit dem Gefühl, um ihre Zeit betrogen worden zu sein, blieb Hermine zurück und widmete sich alleine dem Lernen für die Klausur.

oOoOoOo

„Nein, Lydia, das werde ich ganz gewiss nicht tun!"

„Aber Draco, warum denn nicht? Da ist doch nichts dabei!"

Erschöpft rieb Draco sich den Nasenrücken. Insgeheim musste er Hermine Recht geben – er hatte ein Händchen dafür, sich Frauen auszusuchen, die einfach viel zu anhänglich und vor allem viel zu fordernd waren. Welche normale Frau kam bitte auf die Idee, dass sie nur mit einem Professor schlafen musste, damit er ihr die Klausuraufgaben verriet? Er stutzte kurz, als er noch einmal über diese Frage nachdachte, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es vermutlich doch eine Menge anderer Männer gab, die da keine Skrupel gehabt hätten.

„Ich sage es dir ganz deutlich: Ich werde dich in der Schule nicht bevorzugt behandeln. Ich werde dir keine Hilfe vor oder während der Klausur geben. Und schon gar nicht werde ich dich als meine Freundin bezeichnen!", sagte er langsam und mit übermäßiger Deutlichkeit, als spreche er mit einem Kind: „Du hast freiwillig die Beine breit gemacht, mehr wollte ich nie. Und ich habe auch niemals gesagt, dass ich mehr als Sex will. Wenn das nicht in den hübsches Köpfchen reingeht, ist unsere Beziehung an dieser Stelle sofort wieder aus."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die deutlich machten, dass sie die Welt nicht mehr verstand, starrte Lydia ihn an. Wenn es nicht ihn selbst betroffen hätte, Draco wäre amüsiert gewesen: „Nun, Miss Bennet, wie lautet Ihre Antwort?"

„Du bist so ein Arschloch, weißt du das?", flüsterte Lydia, während langsam Tränen ihre Wangen runterkullerten: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Professor und noch dazu ein so junger, höflicher wie du, so ein oberflächliches Schwein sein kann."

Draco zog als Antwort nur die Augenbrauen hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt Hermine sagen? Ich hab ihr versprochen, dass ich ihr morgen die Klausuraufgaben zeige und wir uns gemeinsam vorbereiten! Wie stehe ich denn jetzt da?"

„Granger hat sich darauf eingelassen?"


	14. Das vierzehnte Türchen

Hermine war gerade dabei, ihren Adventskalender zu plündern, als ein Klopfen an ihrer Wohnungstür sie inne halten ließ. Wer würde an einem Sonntagvormittag bei ihr klopfen? Sie hatte doch sicher keine Verabredung mit Ginny vergessen? Und auch sonst hatte sich eigentlich niemand angekündigt, entsprechend verwundert ging sie an die Tür.

Leider wurde sie sich erst bewusst, dass sie in ihrem morgendlichen Kleidungsstil absolut nicht präsentabel war, als sie die Tür bereits geöffnet hatte. Vor ihr stand kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy, der ob ihres weiten Pullis und ihrer bequemen Wollhose amüsiert die Augenbrauen hob.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Hermine, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen", erwiderte Draco grinsend: „Bist du etwa noch nicht aufgestanden? Es ist schon zehn Uhr durch."

„Ich bin schon lange wach!", fauchte sie verlegen: „Was ich anhabe, ist bequem, also spar dir deine Kommentare. Was willst du?"

„Denkst du nicht, es wäre höflich, mich zumindest in die Wohnung zu bitten?"

„Nein", gab Hermine ungeduldig zurück: „Du hast mir noch keinen Grund für deine Anwesenheit genannt, also werde ich dich sicherlich nicht reinlassen."

„Schön, dann besprechen wir es eben auf dem Hausflur", meinte Draco schulterzuckend: „Peinlich ist das höchstens für dich."

„Hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mir endlich zu sagen, was du hier willst?"

„Ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du bei meiner Klausur am Dienstag schummeln willst."

„Was?", war alles, was Hermine sagen konnte. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung, wie Draco auf diese abwegige Idee kommen könnte. Der jedoch sah nicht so aus, als ob er scherzen würde, entsprechend gab sie sich einen Ruck und trat einen Schritt zurück: „Schön, komm halt rein und erzähl mir, wo du so einen Blödsinn her hast."

Mit einer ironischen Verbeugung trat Draco an ihr vorbei in ihr Wohnzimmer. Was er sah, überraschte ihn: Die Wohnung war mehr als klein, nicht einmal für eine eigene Küche reichte es, wie er mit einem Blick auf Hermines Kochecke feststellte. Fragend drehte er sich zu ihr um: „Habt ihr Kriegshelden denn kein Gold für eure Mühen bekommen?"

„Doch, sicher", erklärte Hermine: „Aber ich habe es gespendet für all jene Familien, die unter dem Krieg wirklich zu leiden hatten. Ich sehe nicht ein, was ich mit so einer unfassbaren Summe an Geld soll, wo es doch andere gibt, die es viel nötiger brauchten. Ich bin sehr gut in der Lage, mir meinen Lebensunterhalt selbst zu finanzieren."

„Deine Wohnung sieht aber nicht gerade nach sehr gut aus."

Genervt ballte Hermine ihre Fäuste: „Es mag einem Sohn aus dem Hause Malfoy vielleicht als armselig erscheinen, aber mir reicht es völlig aus. Ich habe ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch, einen Bücherschrank und eine Küche. Und ein Bad. Mehr brauche ich nicht, zumindest im Moment. Und ehe du jetzt weiter auf meinen Finanzen rumhackst, könntest du endlich zum Grund deines unerwünschten Besuches kommen."

„Schön", sagte Draco ebenso genervt: „Du könntest mir übrigens einen Tee anbieten. Oder einen Kaffee."

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun!", erwiderte Hermine ungeduldig: „Ich biete dir einen Platz auf dem Sofa an, das ist alles, was du hier zu erwarten hast."

Sichtlich zornig ob der unfreundlichen Behandlung ließ Draco sich auf das überraschend bequeme Sofa vor einem kleinen Kamin fallen. Er wartete, bis Hermine sich in den daneben stehenden Sessel gesetzt hatte, dann sagte er unumwunden: „Ich hatte gestern Besuch von Lydia. Sie wollte von mir die Klausuraufgaben haben, damit du ihr heute die Antwort zusammenstellen kannst. Als dein Professor muss ich diesem Betrugsversuch nachgehen."

„Bitte was?", fragte Hermine empört: „Dieses dumme Huhn. Sie wollte gestern mit mir lernen, bis ihr plötzlich zwischen allen Schwärmereien für dich einfiel, dass sie einfach von dir die Unterlagen erfragen könnte. Sie hat dann vorgeschlagen, dass ich ihr heute beim Lösen helfen könnte … und ich habe ihr zugesagt, aber natürlich ironisch. Ich habe keine Sekunde daran geglaubt, dass du die Aufgaben rausrücken würdest."

Kritisch musterte Draco sie, doch schließlich trat ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht: „Sowas hab ich mir schon gedacht, ehrlich gesagt. Als ob Fräulein Liebling-der-Lehrer auch nur eine Sekunde daran denken würde zu betrügen."

„Und warum bist du dann hier, wenn du dir das eh denken konntest?"

„Ich wollte sicher gehen", erklärte Draco: „Und es hat mich interessiert, ob du Lydia dazu angestachelt hast. Ob du glaubst, dass ich gute Noten gegen Sex vergebe."

Misstrauisch betrachtete Hermine ihn, doch da sie nicht feststellen konnte, dass er seine Aussage ironisch gemeint hatte, beschloss sie, doch noch ihre gute Kinderstube heraus zu kramen und eine gute Gastgeberin zu sein: „Akzeptiert. Möchtest du vielleicht doch einen Kaffee?"

„Schwarz, bitte."

„Natürlich schwarz", murmelte Hermine augenrollend, doch sie verkniff sich einen weiteren Kommentar über Klischees, die Draco offensichtlich zu erfüllen versuchte, und ging zu ihrer Kochecke, um für beide eine Kanne Kaffee aufzusetzen.

„Ehrlich gesagt", begann sie, während das Wasser sich langsam seinen Weg durch den Filter suchte: „Ich halte dich für anständig genug, keine Schüler zu bevorzugen, zumindest nicht so sehr, dass sie in der Schule Vorteile hätten."

Ein ehrliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Da bist du vermutlich die einzige, die so denkt. Ohne deinen guten Freund Potter hätte ich wohl den Job gar nicht bekommen, weil man mich für zu unehrlich und vor allem nicht vertrauenswürdig gehalten hat."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Damit wären es ja mindestens zwei, immerhin hat Harry dir auch was zugetraut, sonst hätte er sich nicht für dich eingesetzt. Und überhaupt, ich denke, die Leute im Ministerium wissen inzwischen, was sie an dir haben."

„Granger", sagte Draco ernst und beugte sich zu ihr vor: „Du bist mir ein Rätsel. Deine unfreundliche Begrüßung an der Tür kann ich ja verstehen, das habe ich erwartet. Aber dass du jetzt so weit gehst und mir sogar Komplimente machst, verstehe ich nicht. Du verhältst dich widersprüchlich."

Hermine war dankbar, dass genau in diesem Augenblick der Kaffee fertig wurde, so dass sie einen guten Grund hatte, aufzustehen und ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen: „Nicht widersprüchlich. Die Gewohnheit sagt mir einfach, dass ich dich nicht mag und ich bei dir immer auf der Hut sein muss. Aber … wenn ich deine Anwesenheit mal länger als fünf Minuten ertrage, stellst du dich doch häufig genug als recht umgänglich heraus. Und dann bin ich freundlich."

Mit hochrotem Gesicht schenkte Hermine zwei Tassen mit Kaffee ein, wobei sie sich extra viel Zeit ließ, ihre mit Milch zu versehen. Sie wollte eigentlich vor Draco nicht zugeben, dass er ihr manchmal regelrecht sympathisch war- Zu groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es absichtlich falsch interpretieren würde.


	15. Das fünfzehnte Türchen

Nachdenklich starrte Draco zu dem Tisch am anderen Ende der Kantine hinüber, an dem Hermine zusammen mit Lydia und einer weiteren Mitschülerin saß. Er hatte am Sonntag nach seinem Besuch bei ihr noch einmal Lydia aufgesucht, um ihr endgültig klarzumachen, dass zwischen ihnen nicht weiter irgendeine Bindung bestand und er erwartete, dass sie ihn künftig wieder mit Professor Malfoy oder gar nicht ansprach. Er wollte diese peinliche Episode so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Ohne Hermine Granger wäre ihm die Einlassung mit Miss Bennet sicher nicht halb so peinlich, aber seine ehemaligen Mitschülerin hatte ihm nicht nur einmal deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie gefährlich es war, sich auf einer seiner Schülerinnen einzulassen. Insbesondere auf eine so wenig intelligente wie Lydia. Und außer Hermine hätte ihn vermutlich auch niemand auf die Ähnlichkeit mit Pansy hingewiesen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er immer wieder denselben Fehler zu machen schien.

Plötzlich fing er den Blick von Hermine auf, die ihn fragend anschaute. Ertappt widmete er sich wieder seinem Mittagessen. Warum nur schien er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden zu können? Dass sie ihn am Sonntag doch noch so freundlich bewirtet hatte, hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Und entgegen seines scharfen Kommentars hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass sie in ihrer bequemen Hauskleidung ziemlich süß und gar nicht wie die besserwische Granger gewirkt hatte, die er kannte. Er musste ihr Recht geben: So wie sie war er aus Gewohnheit unhöflich zu ihr, doch wenn er das für einen Moment fallen ließ, erkannte er, dass sie eigentlich eine nette junge Frau war.

„He, Malfoy", riss ihn eben jene nette junge Frau unsanft aus den Gedanken: „Ich soll dir von Lydia ausrichten, dass sie wissen will, warum du sie die ganze Zeit anstarrst, obwohl du Schluss gemacht hast."

Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf – war sein Starren so offensichtlich gewesen und hatte man es wirklich auf Lydia beziehen können? Er räusperte sich unbehaglich: „Ich habe sie nicht angestarrt."

„Ich weiß", gab Hermine leise zurück: „Du hast mich angestarrt. Aber das macht die Situation nicht besser."

Mit Mühe konnte Draco verhindern, dass er rot wurde. Ein Malfoy zeigte keine Scham! Ein Malfoy tat nichts, was ihm hätte peinlich sein müssen. Noch einmal räusperte er sich, während er darum rang, äußerlich kühl und gelassen zu wirken: „Ich habe auch dich nicht angestarrt. Was ihr Hühner euch einbildet."

Als Antwort zog Hermine nur eine Augenbraue hoch, während sie weiter auf ihn herabschaute. Draco jedoch hatte nicht vor, klein beizugeben – was sollte er auch sagen? Er hatte keinen Grund, Hermine Granger anzustarren, und dass er es doch getan hatte, wunderte ihn ebenso sehr wie offensichtlich sie. Dieser Umstand war peinlich, egal, was er sich selbst einredete, und er konnte gut darauf verzichten, vor ihr noch weitere Peinlichkeiten zuzugeben. Entschlossen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Es war schließlich Hermine, die errötete und den Blick zuerst senkte: „Malfoy", flüsterte sie: „Wir sollten nicht … was tust du hier? Weißt du, wie es wirkt, wenn ein Professor und eine Schülerin sich selbstvergessen in die Augen starren? In aller Öffentlichkeit?"

Wie konnte sie es wagen, das so zu formulieren? Sie hatten sich doch nicht wie ein verliebtes Pärchen in die Augen geschaut, sondern einen stummen Machtkampf ausgefochten! Den sie verloren hatte! Versuchte sie etwa, ihn mit ihrer Formulierung so aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, dass er ihre Niederlage einfach vergaß?

„Blödsinn", gab er gelassen zurück: „Alles, was hier passiert ist, ist ein Professor, der seiner Schülerin Respekt vor dem Lehrkörper beigebracht hat. Bild dir bloß nichts ein."

Kurz sah es so aus, als wolle Hermine zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, dann jedoch ließ sie ihre Arme einfach sinken und wandte sich ab. Ehe sie ging, sagte sie jedoch noch leise: „Dein Schatten scheint ziemlich groß zu sein."

oOoOoOo

Wütend über sich selbst stapfte Hermine durch den Schnee zu ihrem liebsten Buchladen. Es war bereits dunkel, doch die hell erleuchtete Winkelgasse breitete so viel Wärme und Gemütlichkeit aus, dass man beinahe vergessen konnte, dass es eisig kalt war.

Seit dem merkwürdigen Zwischenfall am Mittagstisch hatte Hermine über nichts anderes als den blonden Slytherin nachdenken können. Als Lydia ihr am Morgen ihr Leid geklagt hatte, wie unsanft Draco die Beziehung beendet hatte, war ihr tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lächeln über das Gesicht gehuscht. Sie wusste, dass es nicht sein Ernst hatte sein können mit dem blonden Dummchen, doch die Bestätigung dieses Gedankens hatte trotzdem gut getan.

Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie langsam anfing, ihre alten Vorurteile und Abneigungen gegen ihn abzulegen. Im Gegenteil, wenn sie ehrlich zu ihm war, blitzten hin und wieder Momente auf, in denen er ihr regelrecht sympathisch war. Der Gedanke jedoch, einen Menschen sympathisch zu finden, der sich mit so dermaßen dummen und eingebildeten Frauen umgab, war abstoßend. Sie erwartete von Menschen, die sie mochte, dass sie ebenfalls eine angemessene Menschenkenntnis aufwiesen.

War das überheblich?

Sie wusste es nicht. Immer noch unzufrieden trat sie in den warmen Laden ein und genoss den Geruch tausender Bücher. Sie wollte nicht auf diese Weise über Malfoy nachdenken. Sie wusste nicht, ob diese winzigen Momente der Sympathie tatsächlich seinen Charakter zeigten, oder ob er nicht doch das widerwärtige Arschloch war, das sie aus Schulzeiten kannte. Der Starrwettbewerb in der Kantine jedenfalls war mehr als peinlich gewesen, zumal sie dabei so rot angelaufen war, als würde sie mehr als nur wage Freundschaft für ihn empfinden. Warum konnte er immer so kalt bleiben, obwohl er derjenige war, der die peinliche Sache mit Lydia angefangen hatte, und er derjenige, der sie quer durch den Raum angestarrt hatte. Das war unfair.

Sie wollte doch gar nichts von ihm. Sie wollte doch eigentlich nur in Ruhe ihre Ausbildung machen. Warum brachte er sie dann immer mit solcher Leichtigkeit aus dem Gleichgewicht und vermittelte ihr das Gefühl, die einzige zu sein, der es unangenehm war, wenn sie freundlich miteinander umgingen? Bildete sie sich den Elefanten, der zwischen ihnen stand, nur ein?


	16. Das sechzehnte Türchen

"Wolltest du nett sein?"

Überrascht drehte Draco sich um. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Hermine ihn eingeholt hatte. Auch ihre Frage erschloss sich ihm nicht: "Bitte?"

"Ich spreche von der Klausur", erklärte Hermine, während sie ihren Schirm aufspannte, um dem Schnee zumindest ein Stück weit zu entkommen: "Die Aufgaben waren wirklich leicht. Ich glaube, selbst wenn ich nicht gelernt hätte, hätte ich sie alle beantworten können."

Draco klappte den Kragen seines kurzen Mantels hoch und vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen: "Wir haben Anweisungen. Und eine dieser Anweisungen lautet, dass wir alle Fragen so gestalten sollen, dass sie für jeden Schüler, der dem Unterricht aufmerksam folgt, lösbar sind. Entsprechend ist für jemanden wie dich Lernen gar nicht notwendig, weil du immer so aufmerksam bist, dass du dir alles direkt merkst."

"Aber ... dann kann man es ja gleich lassen. Keiner wird bei solchen Klausuren durchfallen!"

"Korrekt", nickte Draco: "Das ist der Sinn der Übung. Dieses Vorbereitungsjahr soll die Anwärter auf ihre Arbeit im Ministerium vorbereiten. Es geht nicht darum, irgendwen auszusortieren, sondern lediglich darum, alle so gut wie möglich in ihre künftigen Berufe einzuführen. Wer es ins Vorbereitungsjahr geschafft hat, ist bereits als Arbeitnehmer angenommen."

Hermine machte große Augen: "Dann wird auch eine hohle Frucht ... ich meine ... jemand wie Lydia Bennet so oder so akzeptiert?"

Draco seufzte: "Ebenfalls korrekt."

Schweigend überquerten sie gemeinsam die Straße. Auf der anderen Seite blieben sie stehen und Hermine bemerkte, dass Draco vermutlich wie gewohnt das Café, vor dem sie standen, besuchen würde. Unschlüssig, was sie sagen sollte, und plötzlich auch merkwürdig befangen, blickte sie ihn stumm an. Ganz offensichtlich war ihm dieser Moment ebenso unangenehm, denn er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. Stattdessen wandte er sich zu seinem Stammcafé um und murmelte: "Ich nehme jetzt noch einen Kaffee ... falls du willst ... können wir drinnen noch ein bisschen weiter über die Arbeit im Ministerium reden."

Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als Draco sie eingeladen hatte, mit ihm zusammen noch einen Kaffee zu trinken: "Wirst du dann auch mit mir reden oder habe ich dann wieder nur einen stummen Fisch vor mir sitzen?"

Verärgert zog er die Brauen zusammen: "Natürlich rede ich mit dir. Also?"

Lächelnd klappte Hermine den Schirm zusammen und trat ohne weitere Aufforderung durch die Tür in das einladend warme Café. Dennoch entging ihr nicht, dass Draco sich noch einmal umdrehte und den Ausgang der Berufsschule intensiv musterte, eher er ihr folgte. Sie fragte sich, ob er nach Lydia Ausschau hielt, und wenn ja, ob er von ihr gesehen werden wollte oder nicht. Schnell rief sie sich jedoch zur Ordnung - Dracos Liebesleben und seine merkwürdige Beziehung zu Lydia gingen sie nichts an. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, würde sie nur wieder den Elefanten herbei imaginieren, den sie gestern schon zwischen sich und ihm hatte stehen sehen.

Bereitwillig ließ sie sich von Draco zu seinem Stammplatz führen, doch als er ihr wie ein Gentleman den Mantel abnehmen wollte, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf: "Lass nur, danke. Ich käme mir komisch dabei vor, von dir so höflich behandelt zu werden. Das passt nicht."

Mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht setzte er sich, während sie ihre Sachen auf einem benachbarten Stuhl ordnete: "Du kannst es nicht lassen, was, Granger? Du musst mich immer wieder damit aufziehen, wie ach so fies ich zu dir bin."

"Ich ziehe dich nicht damit auf", erwiderte sie, während sie sich endlich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder ließ: "Ich versuche lediglich dir klarzumachen, dass ich es dir nicht übel nehme, wenn du mich wie sonst auch behandelst. Wirklich, du musst dich nicht bemühen."

Statt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, wandte er sich an eine der Kellnerinnen, die ihm lächelnd die Bestellung "Dasselbe wie immer" abnahm, ehe sie sich Hermine widmete. Diese zeigte sich kurz überfordert, bestellte dann jedoch aus Gewohnheit eine große Schale Milchkaffee. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zuwandte, bemerkte sie, dass er ihren Blick noch immer nicht erwiderte. Und plötzlich war der Elefant doch wieder da.

Unsicher musterte sie ihn. Was war da nur? Sie hatten doch inzwischen beide mehr oder weniger akzeptiert, dass sie vielleicht nicht ganz so unausstehlich waren, wie sie zu Schulzeiten noch angenommen hatten. Sie war beeindruckt davon, dass er einen richtigen Beruf ergriffen hatte und auch noch gut darin war. Genauso wie er zumindest anerkannt hatte, dass sie gute Gründe für ihren verzögerten Start ins Berufsleben gehabt hatte. Warum war nur alles so unangenehm zwischen ihnen, wenn sie nicht gerade stritten oder sich gegenseitig beleidigten?

Als der Kaffee schließlich kam und Draco noch immer alles Mögliche, aber nicht sie angeschaut hatte, gab sich Hermine schließlich einen Ruck: "Genug jetzt. Wenn dir mein Anblick so zuwider ist, sag es nur. Aber mich anschweigen, obwohl du das Gegenteil versprochen hast, und mich nicht anzuschauen, das ist wirklich unhöflich, Malfoy!"

Draco zuckte zusammen. Er war sich nur zu bewusst, dass es lächerlich war, was er hier tat, aber er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Im Rahmen des Unterrichts oder auch in der Kantine war ihm die Anwesenheit von Hermine nicht nur nicht unangenehm, sondern im Gegenteil er fand sogar Gefallen an den Unterhaltungen mit ihr. Deswegen hatter er sie ja erneut aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus auf einen Kaffee eingeladen. Aber sobald sie alleine waren, in privatem Rahmen, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, wie er schon eine Woche zuvor in die Versuchung gekommen war, sie zu küssen. Jedes Mal kroch dieses Verlangen in ihm hoch, einfach einmal auszuprobieren, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Hermine Granger zu küssen. Doch das ging natürlich nicht, immerhin war sie ... nunja, Hermine Granger eben. Und sie wäre entsetzt, wenn sie seine Gedanken kennen würde.

Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf das, worüber sie zuvor gesprochen hatten, und als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte er Hermine endlich direkt an. Unter Aufbietung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung ignorierte er das Herzklopfen, das ihn beim Anblick ihrer fragend geöffneten Lippen und ihrer leicht verletzt dreinschauenden Augen ergriff, und knüpfte an ihre Unterhaltung an: "Tut mir leid, ich war kurz woanders. Ich glaube, wir haben über die Arbeit im Ministerium gesprochen ... und darüber, ob selbst jemand wie Miss Bennet dort arbeiten kann. Die traurige Wahrheit ist: Auf der Ebene der Sektretärinnen und Sachbearbeiter findest du nur solche Menschen."

Skeptisch blickte Hermine ihn an. Das war zu viel und zu schnell erzählt, auch sein plötzlicher übermäßig direkter Blickkontakt war nicht normal. Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung, doch offensichtlich war Draco nicht gewillt, sich dem Elefanten zu stellen. Schulternzuckend nahm Hermine einen ersten Schluck von ihrem Milchkaffee und ließ sich auf das interessante, aber im Grunde belanglose Gespräch ein.


	17. Das siebzehnte Türchen

Müde rieb Draco sich die Augen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, die Klausuren seines Kurses zu korrigieren. Nicht, dass er das vorgehabt hätte, doch als er am gestrigen Abend in sein Haus zurück gekehrt war, waren seine Gedanken einfach nicht zur Ruhe gekommen, und so hatte er sich begeistert auf die erst beste Ablenkung gestürzt, die er gefunden hatte.

Was war das nur mit Granger? Hatte sie sich seit Hogwarts so sehr verändert, dass sie ihm plötzlich tatsächlich nett vorkam? Oder war sie schon immer so gewesen und er hatte sich selbst verändert? Zumindest äußerlich hatte sie sich verändert, denn er war sich sicher, dass er sie zuvor noch nie attraktiv gefunden hatte. Wobei das, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, auch nicht ganz stimmte. Für den Ball anlässlich des Sieges über Voldemort hatte sie sich damals wirklich herausgeputzt und selbst Blaise, der sonst selten das Aussehen von Frauen lobte, war beeindruckt gewesen.

Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Was interessierte es ihn, ob Granger gut aussah oder umgänglich geworden war? Sie war seine Schülerin und darüber hinaus hatten sie nichts miteinander zu tun. Er würde heute Abend die korrigierten Klausuren an die Klasse zurückgeben, ihr ein kleines Lob für die beste Note aussprechen, und dann den fehlenden Schlaf dieser Nacht nachholen.

oOoOoOo

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Die Klausur war wirklich leicht gewesen, entsprechend wunderte sie sich kaum über ihre volle Punktzahl. Ebensowenig erstaunte es sie, dass keiner durchgefallen war. Doch wie Lydia neben ihr es geschafft hatte, nur knapp mehr als die Hälfte der Punkte zu bekommen, ging ihr nicht in den Kopf. Es war schon beinahe ein Talent, so wenig zu wissen.

Andererseits, wenn man den Hundeblick, mit dem Lydia hinter Draco herstarrte, beachtete, war es vielleicht auch weniger mangelndes Wissen als vielmehr mangelnde Konzentration gewesen. Obwohl sie keinerlei Sympathien für das blonde Mädchen aufbrachte, kam Hermine doch nicht umhin, ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu schenken.

"Es ist einfach nicht fair!", jammerte Lydia leise, als sei Hermines Blick eine Aufforderung gewesen: "Er war derjenige, der mich auf ein Date eingeladen hat, er hat sich an mich rangeschmissen. Ich wollte doch nie etwas von ihm. Ich habe mich nur auf ihn eingelassen, weil er so aufrichtig interessiert und so wahnsinnig verliebt gewirkt hatte. Von alleine hätte ich mich nie für ihn interessiert. Wieso bin ich jetzt die Dumme?"

Hermine musste sich beherrschen, ihre Sitznachbarin nicht völlig entgeistert anzustarren. Lydia redete sich tatsächlich ein, von sich aus nie Interesse an Malfoy gehabt zu haben? Auch das war schon beinahe ein Talent, dass man sich so gut selbst belügen konnte. Ebenso leise erwiderte sie: "Ich hatte dich doch ganz am Anfang gewarnt."

"Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass du ihn tatsächlich kennst?", gab Lydia schnippisch zurück. Hermine nickte nur. Natürlich, es war völlig unmöglich, eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und Malfoy zu ziehen. Nachdenklich wanderte ihr Blick zu Malfoy nach vorne - und ganz rasch schaute sie woanders hin, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie schon wieder anstarrte. Ja, sie hatten gerade eine Textaufgabe zu lösen und ja, die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler lag nicht auf ihm, trotzdem: Musste er sie ständig so anschauen? Es machte sie nervös.

"Weißt du, was ich vor allem nicht verstehe?"

"Was?"

"Wenn Draco mich tatsächlich ernsthaft nicht mehr will, wenn er wirklich nur die eine Nacht mit mir wollte ... warum starrt er mich dann immer wieder so an? Mit einem Blick, wie ihn nur ein Verliebter seiner geliebten Frau zuwirft!"

"Wie ein Verliebter ...?", fragte Hermine überrascht. Sie war sich im Gegensatz zu Lydia nur zu bewusst, dass die Blicke ihr galten und nicht dem der blonden Frau. Doch dass Lydia diesen Ausdruck als Verliebtheit interpretierte, warf sie aus der Bahn. Draco Malfoy würde doch sicherlich keine verliebten Blicke auf sie, Hermine Granger, werfen, oder? Es war schon lächerlich genug, dass sie selbst regelmäßig nervös wurde, wenn sie mit ihm alleine war, ein Malfoy würde sowas ganz gewiss nicht empfinden, richtig? Nicht für sie zumindest. Es reichte, wenn einer von beiden wahnsinnig wurde, Malfoy musste sich ihr da nicht anschließen.

"Na, worüber reden meine beiden hübschesten Schülerinnen denn so eifrig? Seid ihr fertig mit der Aufgabe?", erklang da die Stimme von Draco, der plötzlich direkt vor ihnen stand. Lydia lief sofort hochrot an und blickte auf ihre Fingernägel, während Hermine ertappt zu ihm aufschaute. Sie betete, dass er ihr Gespräch nicht gehört hatte. Oder ihre Gedanken gelesen. Letzteres war natürlich unmöglich, trotzdem hatte sie mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als müssten ihre Gedanken für alle offen lesbar sein.

"Ich bin fertig, Professor Malfoy", sagte sie leise, darum bemüht, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Wenn sie jetzt genauso wie Lydia den Kopf senkte, war doch für alle Anwesenden klar, dass sie unerlaubte Gefühle für ihren Professor hegte. Nicht, dass da wirklich etwas war, es war nur eine kleine Verunsicherung ob seines manchmal freundlichen Verhaltens. Aber sie wollte niemandem auch nur den Anlass eines Verdachtes geben, insbesondere ihm nicht. Und so biss sie die Zähne zusammen und hielt ihren Blick krampfhaft nach oben gerichtet.

Und wieder war es Malfoy, der als erster aufgab. Er schaute auf ihr Pergament und verlangte mit unsicherer Stimme: "Dann ... lassen Sie mich mal sehen."

Bereitwillig drehte Hermine ihr Blatt um, damit er lesen konnte, was sie geschrieben hatte. Natürlich war das eine völlig sinnlose Aufforderung von ihm, schließlich musste er aus Hogwartszeiten nur zu gut wissen, dass sie, wenn sie sagte, sie sei fertig, auch wirklich fertig war, doch offensichtlich hatte er einen guten Grund gesucht, seine Niederlage mal wieder zu überdecken. Und sie würde ihn gewiss nicht vor der Klasse bloßstellen. Seine Augen wanderten schnell ihre handgeschriebenen Zeilen entlang, bis er schließlich anerkennend nickte: "In der Tat, Sie haben die Aufgabe tatsächlich bereits gelöst und das auch noch vollständig korrekt."

"Als ob das ein Wunder wäre", murmelte Hermine so leise, dass nur Draco und Lydia es hören könnte. Während letztere ihr einen entsetzten blick zuwarf, trat auf Dracos Gesicht ein Grinsen: "Nun, um die anderen Schüler ebenfalls zu Höchsteleistungen anzuspornen, entlasse ich Sie hiermit aus der Stunde, Miss Granger. Jeder, der fertig ist und dessen Lösung mich zufrieden gestellt hat, darf heute früher gehen. Ist das ein Angebot?"

Ohne Hermine eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte Draco sich wieder um und ging zu seinem Pult zurück. Er war stolz auf sich, dass er eine so elegante Lösung gefunden hatte, den unangenehmen Moment zu überbrücken und gleichzeitig dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass er an diesem Abend nicht wieder über Hermine stolperte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass weitere Treffe außerhalb der Schule unangenehme Konsequenzen für ihn haben würden.


	18. Das achtzehnte Türchen

Schuldbewusst öffnete Hermine ein Türchen ihres Adventskalenders nach dem anderen. Sie hatte in den Tagen zuvor so viel um die Ohren gehabt, dass sie einfach nicht daran gedacht hatte, die Schokoladenstückchen aus dem Kalender zu sammeln. Auf der anderen Seite bedeutete das, dass sie nun zum Frühstück sehr viel Schokolade hatte, was wiederum ihre Laune deutlich hob.

Der unbedachte Hinweis von Lydia, dass Draco einen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, als sei er verliebt, war ihr schwer auf den Magen geschlagen. Was sollte sie tun, falls da tatsächlich etwas dran war? Sicher, er löste in ihr auch eine nur allzu bekannte Nervosität aus, aber gewiss wusste er genauso gut wie sie, dass zwischen ihnen niemals irgendetwas sein konnte, schon weil sie Schülerin und Professor waren? Sollte sie ihm vielleicht besser aus dem Weg gehen, damit aus ihrer unbedeutenden Schwärmerei - so viel musste sie sich inzwischen tatsächlich eingestehen - nicht irgendetwas ernsteres wurde?

oOoOoOo

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, die Kantine jemals so voll gesehen zu haben. War etwa der heftige Schneesturm draußen verantwortlich dafür, dass all jene, die sonst mittags auswärts aßen, heute auch hier waren? So, wie es aussah, hatte er keine andere Wahl, als den einzigen freien Platz an einem Tisch zu nehmen, der direkt neben dem von Hermine war. Er wusste nicht, woher es kam, aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, entweder gleich mit ihr an einem Tisch zu sitzen oder gar nicht in Hör- oder Blickreichweite zu sein. So jedoch würde es gewiss unangenehm sein.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Platz so, dass Hermine ihn nicht bemerken konnte. So leise wie möglich ließ er sich nieder, warf den Kollegen, die am Tisch saßen, ein grüßendes Nicken zu, und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen zu. Das hielt jedoch nicht lange, bis er einen Satzfetzen von dem Tisch hinter sich aufschnappte.

"Ist was dran an den Gerüchten über dich und Professor Malfoy?", hörte er eine männliche Stimme sagen, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Vermutlich ein Schüler aus seinem Kurs.

"Bitte?", kam es ebenso schockiert von Hermine, wie er sich fühlte: "Welche Gerüchte?"

"Ach, komm schon. Meinst du, wir sind alle blind? Wie ihr euch da gestern im Unterricht angestarrt habt. Und letztens beim Mittagessen. Und außerdem meinte irgendwer, dass ihr vor kurzem zusammen im Café drüben wart. Also?"

Unsicher blickte Draco seine Kollegen an. Diese lauschten dem Gespräch am Tisch hinter ihnen offensichtlich genauso gespannt wie er. Großartig. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der junge Mann nicht zu tief nachbohrte und dass Hermine bei klarem Verstand blieb. Das letzte, was er so kurz vor Weihnachten brauchte, waren misstrauische Kollegen, die ihn vielleicht seinem Vorgesetzten meldeten.

"Du weißt schon, dass ich mit ihm zusammen in Hogwarts war, ja?"

"Das weiß doch jeder", gab der neugierige Mann zurück: "Aber ich habe nie gehört, dass ihr befreundet seid oder so. Eher im Gegenteil."

"Man wird halt erwachsen. Und da kann man alte Streitigkeiten hinter sich lassen und vernünftig miteinander reden. Mehr tun Draco Malfoy und ich nicht."

"So?", hakte er nach: "Und wie erklärst du dir dann, dass du direkt in der ersten Klausur bei ihm die volle Punktzahl hattest? Niemand sonst hatte das, nur zufällig die Schülerin, die sich auffällig gut mit unserem Professor versteht."

Draco erbleichte. Nun hörten die Kollegen nicht mehr nur interessiert zu, sondern schauten ihn auch direkt an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es eines Tages einmal schlecht sein könnte, dass Hermine so eine Streberin war?

"Oh, ich bitte dich!", gab diese empört zurück: "Die Klausur war doch schon fast beleidigend leicht. Dass nicht jeder die volle Punktzahl hatte, ist eher der Faulheit aller anderen zuzuschreiben. Oder willst du mir ernsthaft unterstellen, ich hätte unseren Professor bestochen? Womit denn überhaupt?"

Am liebsten hätte Draco sie geschlagen. Als ob ihr nicht klar wäre, was genau ihr Mitschüler ihr da gerade vorwarf. Musste sie ihn dazu animieren, noch tiefer zu stochern?

"Womit wird eine Frau wie du wohl einen Mann wie ihn bestechen können, mh, liebste Hermine? Soweit ich weiß, hat unsere gute Lydia das ja auch versucht, aber ihre Dienste waren offensichtlich nicht ... befriedigend, sonst hätte sie nicht so wenig Punkte erzielt. Was ist deine Stärke?", fragte der Mann nach und plötzlich wurde sein Tonfall leiser und verschlagener: "Du hast kleine Hände. Frauen mit kleinen Händen sagt man nach, dass sie ..."

"George!", schnitt ihm Hermine entrüstet das Wort ab: "Ganz ehrlich, was soll das? Denkst du wirklich, ich habe es nötig, mir meine guten Noten zu erkaufen? Ausgerechnet ich? Und dann auch noch mit ... mit Sex?"

Erleichtert sah Draco, dass seine Kollegen zustimmend nickten. Immerhin diese Menschen wussten offenbar, dass Hermine nicht umsonst in dem Ruf stand, die fleißigste und intelligenteste Hogwarts-Absolventin der letzten Jahre gewesen zu sein. Trotzdem, die Unterstellungen des jungen Mannes, den er inzwischen als George Whickham identifiziert hatte, nagten an ihm. Mit einem entschuldigendem Nicken stand er auf und trat mit aller Arroganz und Autorität, die er Aufbringen konnte, an den Tisch von Hermine.

"Ich kam leider nicht umhin, Ihrem Gespräch zu folgen, Mr. Wickham, Miss Granger", begann er und genoss es zu sehen, wie der junge Mann schlagartig käseweiß wurde: "In Ihre Beziehung zu Miss Granger möchte ich mich gar nicht einmischen, dennoch denke ich, dass ich das Recht, nein, die Pflicht habe, zu Ihren Vorwürfen gegen meine Person Stellung zu nehmen. Es betrübt mich, dass bei Ihnen der Eindruck entstanden ist, ich sei ein Professor, den eine junge Frau alleine mit ihrem Aussehen und gewissen Gefälligkeiten zum Vergeben von guten Noten animinieren könnte. Und noch mehr betrübt es mich zu hören, dass Sie diese Unterstellung ausgerechnet gegen unsere geschätzte Miss Granger richten, die, wie jeder meiner Kollegen hier", dabei zeigte er auf seinen Tisch," bestätigen kann, ein außerordentlich gewissenhafte Schülerin ist. Ein Gentleman würde es nicht wagen, solche Unterstellungen im Angesicht einer Dame zu äußern. Als Ihr Professor sehe ich mich gezwungen, von Ihnen eine Entschuldigung bei Miss Granger und mir zu verlangen."

Draco genoss es, wie Mr. Wickham bei jedem Wort noch weißer wurde, ebenso wie er mit einem innerlichen Grinsen registrierte, dass Hermine zunächst große Augen machte und ihm dann ob seiner Eloquenz anerkennend zunickte. Sein Schüler sprang auf, entschuldigte sich umständlich und suchte dann peinlich berührt das Weite. Hermine deutete mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken ihre Dankbarkeit an, doch Draco hielt es für besser, diesen Gerüchten gar keine weitere Nahrung zu geben und sich nicht zu ihr zu setzen. Als er sich wieder zu seinen Kollegen begab, empfingen diese ihn herzlich, gratulierten ihm zu seiner eleganten Lösung der Situation und alles wirkte, als ob niemand ihm oder Hermine mehr irgendeine ungehörliche Beziehung vorwerfen wollte.


	19. Das neunzehnte Türchen

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Überrascht drehte Draco sich um. Es kam selten vor, dass der Professor, der ihm als Mentor zur Seite gestellt worden war, ihn schon am frühen Morgen vor Schulbeginn ansprach. Eine ungute Vorahnung befiel ihn.

„Ja, Mr. Smith?"

Der ältere Professor schloss zu ihm auf und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter: „Mir kam gestern eine unschöne Sache zu Ohren. Es geht anscheinend das Gerücht um, dass Sie sich ein wenig zu sehr auf Ihre Schülerinnen einlassen."

Draco atmete tief durch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein kleiner Onenightstand solche Wellen schlagen würde? Er hoffte nur, dass sein Gesicht ihn bei der folgenden Lüge nicht verraten würde: „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass irgendjemand Sie informieren würde. Mir ist die ganze Sache auch wirklich unangenehm. Miss Bennet scheint meine Freundlichkeit als Zuneigung verstanden zu haben und wurde plötzlich sehr anhänglich. Aber glauben Sie mir, ich kenne die Grenze zwischen mir und meinen Schülern durchaus."

Verwirrt schaute der andere ihn an: „Miss Bennet? Um die ging es hier doch gar nicht? Mir wurde zumindest der Name Hermine Granger genannt. Und da wir ja alle wissen, dass Sie sich noch aus Schulzeiten kennen …"

Nur entglitten Draco doch seine Gesichtszüge. Die kurze Affäre mit Lydia war unentdeckt geblieben, dafür hatte das Gerücht über seine nicht existente Beziehung zu Hermine die Runde gemacht? So ruhig wie möglich erwiderte er: „Ich dachte, das Gerücht gestern aus der Welt geschafft zu haben. Ja, Hermine Granger und ich sind aus Schulzeiten alte Bekannte, aber ganz gewiss nicht im positiven Sinne. Ja, ich habe mich hin und wieder mit ihr unterhalten, sicher öfter als mit anderen Schülern. Nein, da ist sonst nichts weiter zwischen ihr und mir."

Der ältere Mann lächelte nachsichtig: „Sie müssen sich nicht so vehement verteidigen, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe keine Sekunde wirklich geglaubt, dass zwischen Ihnen und Miss Granger eine Beziehung existiert. Ich kenne Ihre Vergangenheit, wie ich eben sagte. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass Sie sich bewusst sind, dass dieses Gerücht noch immer existiert. Heute ist der letzte Schultag für diesen Block, bringen Sie den achtsam hinter sich und bis zum nächsten Block wird dies alles vergessen sein."

Mit einem letzten Klopfen auf seine Schulter verabschiedete Dracos Mentor sich. Er selbst blieb ratlos stehen. Obwohl der Professor freundlich, nachsichtig und verständnisvoll gesprochen hatte, war bei ihm ein unangenehmer Nachgeschmack geblieben. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm gerade durch die Blume gesagt worden war, dass er unter Beobachtung stand. Sollte er Hermine warnen, dass die Lehrer ein Auge mehr auf ihr ruhen hatten? Oder sollte er besser jedes Gespräch mit ihr meiden, um gar nicht erst weiteren Verdacht zu erregen? Es war aber auch einfach lächerlich, was man ihnen da unterstellte. Sicher, er selbst konnte inzwischen vor sich nicht mehr leugnen, dass er gerne einmal ausprobieren würde, was passierte, wenn er Hermine einfach küssen würde. Aber es war immer noch Hermine Granger, von der sie hier sprachen, sie würde sich niemals darauf einlassen. Er kannte Frauen inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sie reagierten, wenn sie Interesse an ihm hatten. Und bei Hermine, dessen war er sich sicher, war nichts davon vorhanden.

oOoOoOo

Langsam schlich Hermine auf den Ausgang der Berufsschule zu. Der letzte Tag war zu Ende gegangen, alle Klausuren für diesen Block geschrieben und insgesamt war es eine erfreuliche Erfahrung gewesen, nach über einem Jahr Pause einmal wieder intensiv lernen zu müssen. Trotzdem war sie unzufrieden. Und sie wusste auch, warum. Und der Grund für ihre Unzufriedenheit machte sie nur noch unzufriedener.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte Draco sie ignoriert. Es war nun wirklich nicht so, dass sie sonst sonderlich viel Interaktion gehabt hätten, doch ein kurzes Gespräch hier, egal, wie unfreundlich, hatte es bisher immer gegeben. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, die letzten Tage hatte sie sich beinahe schon auf jeden Schlagabtausch mit ihm gefreut. Was sie wiederum wütend auf sich selbst werden ließ. Der Elefant, den sie zwischen ihnen sah, existierte offensichtlich nur in ihrer Welt, Draco hingegen schien ebenso unbekümmert und herablassend wie eh und je. Dass sie tatsächlich schlecht gelaunt nach Hause ging, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er sie mied, war beinahe schon peinlich.

„He, Granger!"

Sie erstarrte. Gegen ihren Willen fing ihr Herz an, schneller zu klopfen. Mit einem möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich zu Draco um, der gerade hinter ihr aus dem Gebäude trat.

„Was gibt es, Malfoy?", fragte sie so kühl es ihr möglich war: „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du heute mit mir sprechen möchtest."

„Genau deswegen will ich mit dir reden", erwiderte er rätselhaft: „Eigentlich könnte es mir ja egal sein, aber ich … äh … ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich sei ein unhöflicher Professor. Jedenfalls … ich habe heute Morgen offiziell mitgeteilt bekommen, dass die übrigen Kollegen aufgrund der Gerüchte über dich und mich … nun, sagen wir, besonders aufmerksam geworden sind. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dem Verdacht irgendeine Nahrung zu geben."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Der Gedanke, dass andere Menschen es tatsächlich für möglich hielten, dass sie und Draco Malfoy eine Beziehung haben könnten, war befremdlich und begrüßenswert zugleich. Sie musste schlucken, ehe sie entgegnen konnte: „Naja, das Ganze ist so lächerlich, dass sich das schon von alleine legen wird. Bis zum nächsten Schulblock ist die Sache sicher vergessen."

„So sehe ich das auch", stimmte er ihr zu. Betreten schaute Hermine zu Boden. Sollte sie noch irgendetwas sagen oder war es besser, dass jeder jetzt einfach seiner Wege ging? Sie hatte einfach zu wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit Männern, die nicht gute Freunde waren, als dass sie gewusst hätte, was angemessen gewesen wäre. Fakt war – so ungerne sie das auch vor sich selbst zugab –, der Gedanke, Draco jetzt wochenlang nicht mehr zu sehen, war definitiv nicht erfreulich. Sollte sie es riskieren?

So beiläufig wie möglich sagte sie: „Ich hatte überlegt, morgen schon einige Bücher für den zweiten Unterrichtsblock zu holen. Falls das nicht zu viel verlangt ist, wäre es möglich, dass du mir dabei behilflich bist? Du kennst sicher deinen eigenen Lehrplan schon und ich würde gerne vorarbeiten. Oder wäre das unerlaubte Hilfeleistung?"

Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte Hermine auf ihre Zehenspitzen. Das war nun wirklich keine Einladung zu einem Date, es war eine ganz harmlose und vor allem berechtigte Frage einer Schülerin an ihren Professor. Warum antwortete er nicht? Was musste er so lange überlegen? Gerade, als sie die Frage zurückziehen wollte, regte Draco sich: „Ich denke, dass das in Ordnung ist. Ich hole dich morgen zum Mittagessen an deiner Wohnung ab, einverstanden?"

Mit großen Augen nickte Hermine. Mittagessen? Das war definitiv unerwartet.


	20. Das zwangigste Türchen

Unzufrieden blickte Draco in den Spiegel. Es gab Tage, da fielen seine mittlerweile etwas zu langen Haare genauso, wie er es von ihnen erwartete, und es gab Tage wie diesen. Nicht, dass er heute unbedingt gut aussehen wollte, er hatte schließlich kein Date oder ähnliches. Es ging hier ums Prinzip.

Das Mittagessen hatte er Hermine aus reiner Höflichkeit angeboten, da ein Gentleman wie er einer war sich nicht mit einer Frau traf, nur um eine kleine geschäftliche Angelegenheit zu erledigen. Das tat man einfach nicht. Und von allen Mahlzeiten war das Mittagessen am unverfänglichsten.

Genervt ließ er von seinen Haaren ab, schnappte sich Geldbörse und Schlüssel, um dann direkt vor die Wohnungstür von Hermine zu apparieren. Er war sich sehr sicher, dass er die Wohnung nach dem letzten Besuch gut genug kannte, um direkt rein apparieren zu können, aber so sehr ihn dieser Streich auch in den Fingern juckte, er wusste, dass das wirklich unhöflich gewesen wäre. Mit einem Grinsen bei dem Gedanken an Hermines empörtes Gesicht, wenn er es doch tun würde, klopfte er an.

„Hey", wurde er begrüßt, doch ehe er das erwidern konnte, war Hermine bereits wieder im Innern ihrer Wohnung verschwunden. Unschlüssig, ob er eintreten sollte, obwohl sie ihn nicht herein gebeten hatte, blieb Draco im Türrahmen stehen: „Ja, Hallo. Was für eine überschwängliche Begrüßung."

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", ertönte es aus einiger Entfernung, was Draco darauf schließen ließ, dass Hermine ins Bad verschwunden war. Unbehaglich trat er ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich: „Du musst deine schlechte Laune nicht an dem auslassen, der dir einen Gefallen tut."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", kam es nur noch genervter, doch diesmal mischte sich auch ein Hauch Verzweiflung in die Stimme. Interessiert, was diese Nervosität in Hermine ausgelöst haben könnte, schlich er sich zur angelehnten Badtür und spähte durch den offenen Spalt.

Vor ihm stand Hermine, bereits fertig angezogen, und kämpfte mit ihren Haaren. Offensichtlich versuchte sie, ihre Lockenmähne in irgendeine Art von Frisur zu zwingen, doch obwohl ihre Haare schon viel weniger störrisch waren als noch zu Schulzeiten, schien der Kampf aussichtslos. Der Gedanke jedoch, dass sie sich für ihn solche Mühe gab, erfreute ihn.

„Lass gut sein, Granger", sagte er vorsichtig: „Du siehst auch so gut aus."

Die Worte waren raus, ehe er über sie nachgedacht hatte. Das war tatsächlich ein Kompliment gewesen und wie es aussah, war Hermine mindestens ebenso überrascht davon wie er selbst. Da er es nun einmal gesagt hatte, konnte er genauso gut dazu stehen: „Schau nicht so entsetzt, es war ein ernst gemeintes Kompliment, das du ruhig akzeptieren darfst. Keine Hintergedanken."

Grinsend bemerkte er, wie Hermine tiefrot anlief, doch sie nickte ihm dankbar zu, während sie mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf ihre Bürste das Licht im Bad löschte und zu ihm trat.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so unhöflich war", murmelte sie mit immer noch roten Wangen: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich als so unmöglich heraustellen würde, meine Haare zu bändigen. Also: Hallo!"

"Bereit für das Mittagessen?"

"Wenn du mir verrätst, wohin wir gehen?"

Draco grinste: "Nein, das wirst du schon vor Ort herausfinden müssen."

Grummelnd, aber nicht wirklich abgeneigt, hakte sich Hermine bei ihm unter, damit Draco sie Seit-an-Seit in das ausgewählte Restaurant apparieren konnte. Als der Wirbel sich gelegt hatte, stellte Hermine fest, dass sie vor einem sehr alten Gasthaus am Ende der Winkelgasse standen. Sie war bereits mehrere Male daran vorbei gelaufen und hatte registriert, dass die Karte auf einen Koch hindeutete, der nicht eine Küche anbot, sondern offenbar seine Lieblingsgerichte aus aller Welt zusammen gestellt hatte, doch bisher hatte sie nie Gelegenheit gehabt, seine Künste auszuprobieren. Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken trat sie vor Draco ein.

Zielsicher führte er sie zu einem kleinen Tisch an der Fensterfront und es dauerte nicht lange, bis einer der Kellner ihnen die Karten reichte und anschließend ihre Bestellungen aufnahm. Als er schließlich wieder Richtung Küche verschwunden war, beschloss Draco, das Gespräch vom Vortag noch einmal aufzugreifen.

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass du nicht komisch von mir denkst", sagte er langsam, bemüht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, ohne zu freundlich oder an ihr interessiert zu klingen: "Dass ich dir gestern von dem Verdacht meiner Kollegen erzählt habe, meine ich. Es ist ja immerhin mein Problem und da es völlig aus der Luft gegriffen ist, sollten wir uns beide gar nicht darum kümmern, aber..."

"Oh, keine Sorge", fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort: "Es war nett von dir, mich gewarnt zu haben. Immerhin stehe zumindest ich ja noch immer im Interesse der Öffentlichkeit. Aber wie du schon sagst, der Gedanke, dass irgendetwas zwischen uns sein könnte, ist wirklich absurd."

"Ja."

"Ja."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen beiden aus, während Draco sich fragte, was mit ihm nicht stimmte, dass er den Gedanken gar nicht so lächerlich fand. Sicher, eine Hermine Granger würde immer so denken, aber er selbst konnte nach allem, was seit Hogwarts geschehen war, keinen wirklichen Grund mehr finden, sie einfach so als unmögliche Partnerin abzutun. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, kratzte ihre Ablehnung ein wenig an ihm.

"Andererseits", setzte er an, wieder darauf bedacht, seine Worte so unverbindlich wie möglich zu wählen: "Man kann es niemandem verübeln, Frauen zu unterstellen, Interesse an mir zu haben. Und du bist auch nur eine Frau, Granger."

Interessiert beobachtete, wie Hermine erneut tief rot anlief: "Du bist ein eingebildeter Idiot. Wenn du eine Frau zum Essen ausführst, solltest du ihr Komplimente machen, anstatt wie ein arroganter Gockel herumzustolzieren."

"Ich habe dir bereits ein Kompliment gemacht", erwiderte Draco ungerührt, tatsächlich ermuntert durch ihre feurige Antwort: "Ich wollte dir nur die Gelegenheit geben, das zu erwidern."

Das Essen kam und für einige Minuten fürchtete er, dass Hermine das als Ausrede nutzen würde, nicht mehr mit ihm zu reden. Gerade, als er auf ihre Unhöflichkeit hinweisen wollte, rang sie sich doch zu einer Antwort durch: "Du siehst heute wirklich gut aus, Malfoy. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir kaum eine Frau widerstehen kann."

Sein Mund klappte auf. Es war offensichtlich, dass siesich Mühe gab, die Worte so klingen zu lassen, als ob sie sich selbst in diese Frauen nicht einschloss, doch dass ihr Blick dabei starr auf den Teller gerichtet blieb, sprach eine eigene Sprache. Und plötzlich fragte er sich, ob Hermine Granger eine Beziehung zu ihm wirklich so absurd fand, wie sie vorgab.


	21. Das einundzwanzigste Türchen

Mit leerem Blick starrte Hermine die vier brennenden Kerzen vor ihr auf dem Tisch an. Sie hatte keinen Sinn darin gesehen, für sich einen Weihnachtsbaum zu kaufen, aber wenigstens einen Adventskranz hatte sie sich geleistet und nun brannten endlich alle vier Kerzen.

Sie fühlte sich wach und todmüde zugleich. Die Nacht war kurz gewesen, denn ihre kreisenden Gedanken hatten sie mal wieder nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Das Mittagessen mit Draco Malfoy war definitiv zu sehr wie eine romantische Verabredung verlaufen und auch das eigentlich harmlose Beratungsgespräch über nützliche Bücher anschließend hatte ganz stark den Eindruck eines Dates vermittelt. Sicher, sie hatte das Treffen ursprünglich nur initiiert, um Draco wenigstens noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit, seine Höflichkeit, seine kleinen Komplimente, die er so geschickt mit Sticheleien verbunden hatte, all das hatte ihr Bedauern, dass sie nun endgültig für mehrere Wochen Abschied von ihm nehmen musste, nur verschlimmert.

Und nun das. Gerade, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, hatte er sie eingeladen, heute mit ihm im selben Restaurant zu Abend zu essen. Die ganze Nacht über war sie wach geblieben, hatte verzweifelt versucht herauszufinden, ob sie sich auf ein weiteres Treffen, das definitiv ein Date sein würde, mit ihm einlassen wollte. Er war schließlich immer noch Draco Malfoy. Sie hatte heute Ginny oder Harry fragen wollen, mit denen sie sich zum Mittag getroffen hatte, doch sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht.

Es klingelte an ihrer Tür. Natürlich, er war ebenso pünktlich wie gestern und sie hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen, sich für den Abend zu kleiden. Immer noch mit dem Gefühl, wach und halb schlafend gleichzeitig zu sein, öffnete sie die Tür: "Guten Abend."

Ihr entging sein abschätzender Blick nicht, als er sich mit einem "Guten Abend ebenfalls" an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung schob. Langsam schloss sie die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du fertig wärst."

"Gute Feststellung", sagte sie trocken. Konnte Schlafentzug einen so emotional einfrieren lassen, wie sie sich gerade fühlte?

"Wir sind verabredet", stellte er fest und trotz des Nebels der Müdigkeit konnte Hermine wahrnehmen, dass er angespannt klang: "Du hast gestern zugesagt. Willst du nicht mehr?"

"Was will ich?"

Sie sah, dass er die Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen zog: "Mit mir essen gehen. Sag mal, bist du betrunken oder was ist hier los?"

"Ich weiß, dass wir essen gehen wollen", sagte sie sachlich: "Ich will wissen, warum. Ich will wissen, was genau ich hier wollen soll. Ob ich nur ein Essen wollen soll oder ... mehr."

Bei ihrem letzten Wort zuckte Draco zusammen. Aha. Also hatte er nicht an mehr gedacht. Warum auch? Sie wusste ja schon seit Schulzeiten, was er von ihr hielt. Dass er sich überhaupt mit ihr abgab, war schon merkwürdig genug. Ein Rätsel, das ihr schlaftrunkenes Hirn gerade nicht lösen konnte. Sie entschied, das Angriff die beste Verteidigung war, und ehe er antworten konnte, fuhr sie fort: "Die Frage war unangebracht, tut mir leid. Wir haben ja gestern schon festgestellt, wie absurd irgendein Mehr wäre. Als ob eine Hermine Granger sich mit einem Draco Malfoy zusammen tun würde. Völlig absurd."

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Sofa sinken, während Draco noch immer wie erstarrt im Raum stand. Als er sich schließlich neben ihr auf das Sofa setzte, schaute er nicht mehr freundlich drein: "Sag mir, Granger. Ist das wirklich das, was du denkst?"

"Natürlich", gab sie so fest wie möglich zurück: "Hatten wir das Thema nicht oft genug diese Woche? Was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, geht nicht so einfach weg. Und bis zum Sommer bleibst du mein Professor, das lässt sich auch nicht aus der Welt schaffen. Eine Lydia kann da vielleicht drüber hinweg sehen. Aber ich nicht. Und ich weiß, du auch nicht, sonst hättest du mich nicht gewarnt."

"Und deswegen hast du gestern einem Abendessen mit mir zugestimmt?"

"Ich...", setzte sie an, ehe ihr auffiel, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie schluckte, dann sagte sie das erste, was ihr müder Verstand ihr ausspuckte: "Temporäre Geistesverwirrung. Der Tag gestern war angenehm, da muss ich vergessen haben, wer du bist. Und wer ich bin. Du ja offensichtlich auch, sonst hättest du mich gar nicht erst gefragt."

"Willst du mich verarschen?"

Das hatte sehr wütend und sehr ungläubig geklungen. Was erwartete er denn von ihr? Dachte er wirklich, sie würde sich selbst so sehr demütigen und ihre sinnlose Schwärmerei für ihn zugeben? Damit er sich drüber lustig machen konnte? Er wollte kein Mehr, also würde er auch nichts bekommen. Sie war keine Lydia, die für einen Onenightstand zu haben war. Aha. Suchte er etwa das?

"Ich bin keine Frau für eine Nacht. Lydia vielleicht, ich nicht. Schon gar nicht mit einem Professor, selbst wenn der genauso alt ist wie ich."

Er sah so aus, als wollte er am liebsten schreien, doch stattdessen ballte er seine Fäuste und blickte sie sehr lange stumm an. Schließlich erhob er sich wieder, ging zur Tür und drehte sich erst dort zu ihr um: "Du bist vollkommen übernächtigt. Schlaflosigkeit kann auf die Sinne eine ähnliche Wirkung haben wie Alkohol. In diesem Zustand werde ich gewiss nirgends mit dir hin gehen. Wir diskutieren das hier morgen zu Ende."

Ehe sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, war er durch die Tür getreten und sie hörte den typischen Knall des Apparierens. Verwirrt blieb Hermine zurück. Was genau wollte er mit ihr ausdiskutieren? In einem jedenfalls hatte er Recht: Sie fühlte sich betrunken vor Müdigkeit. Sie fragte sich, ob ihr verliebtes Ich in ihrem Innern gerade weinend am Boden lag, weil sie Draco verscheucht hatte, doch ihr übermüdetes Ich war von einem dicken Polster des Ist-mir-egal umgeben, so dass sie nichts davon spürte. Sie würde jetzt früh schlafen gehen und seit Tagen das erste Mal wieder richtig entspannen können. Warum Draco gerade so eskaliert war, und warum sie überhaupt heute beinahe ein Date gehabt hätten, darüber konnte sie morgen immer noch nachdenken.


	22. Das zweiundzwanzigste Türchen

Genervt lief Hermine hinter Lydia her. Wieder einmal hatte sie sich von ihrer Klassenkameradin dazu überreden lassen, ihr zu helfen. Eigentlich hatte Lydia ihre Freundlichkeit gar nicht verdient, zu viele gehässige Bemerkungen hatte sie vor und hinter ihrem Rücken geäußert, dennoch fand Hermine sich regelmäßig in Situationen wieder, in denen sie ihr nichts abschlagen konnte. Also begleitete sie heute, zwei Tage vor Weihnachten, Lydia zur Klausureneinsicht. Sie hatte ja die leise Vermutung, dass Lydia nur einen Grund gesucht hatte, um Malfoy noch einmal aufzusuchen.

Ihr selbst wäre es lieber gewesen, ihn nicht noch einmal zu sehen. Als sie am Morgen aufgewacht war, tröpfelte Stück für Stück in ihren Kopf, was am Vortag geschehen war. Und sie schämte sich unendlich. Selbst wenn sie Malfoys Motive nicht kannte und diese vermutlich zweifelhaft waren, so war es doch extrem unhöflich, eine feste Verabredung auf diese Weise platzen zu lassen. Sie würde ihm nicht in die Augen sehen können, und da Lydia die bei ihm geschriebenen Klausuren einsehen wollte, war ein Treffen unausweichlich. Ein Teil von ihr sehnte sich nach einem weiteren ebenbürtigen Schlagabtausch mit ihm, ein Teil wollte ihn nie wieder sehen. Entsprechend verunsichert, was sie fühlen sollte, trat sie hinter Lydia in den Kursraum ein.

Außer ihnen war nur George Wickham zur Einsicht gekommen. Malfoy stand gelangweilt am Fenster und schaute hinaus, während George Seite um Seite in seinem Heft penibel durchblätterte, um jeden auch noch so kleinen Fehler, den sein Professor eventuell gemacht haben könnte, zu finden.

„Guten Tag, Professor Malfoy", sprach Lydia ihren ehemaligen Geliebten schüchtern an. Hermine hatte beinahe Mitleid mit ihr – es war deutlich, dass Lydia noch immer nicht über den Korb hinweg war, und ebenso offensichtlich war, dass Malfoy die ganze Sache schon gar nicht mehr interessierte. Er nickte ihr nur kurz zu als Erwiderung, um dann stattdessen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine zu richten: „Sie haben die volle Punktzahl in dieser Klausur erreicht, Miss Granger. Was führt Sie hier?"

Hermine klaubte den Rest ihres Mutes zusammen, damit sie seinen Blick gelassen erwidern konnte: „Miss Bennet hier bat mich um Begleitung. Da ich diese Klausur, wie Sie richtig erkannt haben, Professor, mit voller Punktzahl abgeschlossen habe, erhofft sie sich, mit meiner Hilfe bei der Klausureneinsicht so viel wie möglich zu lernen. Ein sehr löbliches Vorhaben, nicht wahr?"

„Die Klausur von Miss Bennet zeigte Wissenslücken, die auf einen offensichtlichen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit im Unterricht schließen lassen. Nachträgliche Einsicht mag ja schön und gut sein, löblich hingegen hätte ich es gefunden, wenn sie schon zuvor solchen Eifer gezeigt hätte. Und ja", sagte Draco direkt an Lydia gewandt: „Das dürfen Sie ruhig als Aufforderung für den nächsten Block verstehen."

„Manch einer lernt nun einmal nicht so schnell", mischte sich da George ein: „Und manchem liegt ein gewisses Themengebiet nicht. Ich finde es sehr unangemessen von einem Professor, wenn er seinem Schüler Unaufmerksamkeit vorwirft."

„Achso", kam es mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von Draco: „Also wäre es charmanter gewesen, wenn ich Miss Bennet als dumm bezeichnet hätte, so wie Sie es gerade getan haben? Ich halte jeden meiner Schüler zuerst einmal für intelligent. Entsprechend rechne ich jeden allzu groben Fehler mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit im Unterricht zu. Letzteres lässt sich auch deutlich leichter ändern als schlichte Dummheit."

Beinahe hätte Hermine gegrinst. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Draco Lydia nicht nur für faul, sondern auch für dumm hielt, aber das konnte er als Professor tatsächlich schlecht zugeben. Und offensichtlich hatte er auch einfach Spaß daran, George von oben herab zu behandeln, nachdem dieser immerhin für die Gerüchte um sie beide verantwortlich war.

„Lass gut sein, George", murmelte Lydia, die inzwischen hochrot angelaufen war und beschämt zu Boden blickte: „Professor Malfoy hat ja Recht."

„Nein, es ist nicht gut!", beharrte dieser: „Es gibt keinen Grund, dass du dir sowas von einem Professor gefallen lässt. Du bist besser als das."

Nachdenklich blickte Hermine ihre beiden Kurskameraden an. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, waren George Wickham und Lydia Bennet wie füreinander geschaffen. Sie war hübsch, fügsam und nicht sonderlich helle im Kopf, er war attraktiv, gerissen, aber ebenfalls nicht sonderlich helle im Kopf, auch wenn er sich für besonders intelligent hielt. Sie würden ein wunderbares Paar bilden. Lächelnd zupfte sie an Lydias Ärmel und als diese sich zu ihr umdrehte, flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr: „Warum lässt du Malfoy nicht einfach fallen? So ein Arschloch hat dich gar nicht verdient. Unser guter George hier hingegen scheint ein Auge auf dich geworfen zu haben, so, wie er dich gerade verteidigt hat. Das war doch sehr ritterlich, meinst du nicht?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Lydia sie an, doch Hermine konnte sehen, wie schnell sie sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte. Es war einfach zu offensichtlich, dass Lydia nicht die große Liebe, sondern eine Romanze suchte, am besten mit einem gutaussehenden Kerl, der ihr zu Füßen lag. Und George schien der Typ dafür zu sein. Mit mühsam unterdrücktem Grinsen beobachtete Hermine, wie Lydia ihn wimpernklimpernd anschaute, wie er daraufhin rot wurde und seine Klausur zur Seite legte, um sie auf unheimlich galante Weise zu einem Kaffee einzuladen. Ehe Hermine bis drei zählen konnte, waren die beiden verschwunden.

„Wenn du in deinem eigenen Liebesleben auch so entschieden handeln würdest, wie du es hier als Kupplerin getan hast, wären wir alle schon einen mächtigen Schritt weiter."

Überrascht drehte Hermine sich zu Draco um. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie plötzlich mit ihm alleine im Raum war. Unsicher blickte sie zu Boden: „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Doch, das weißt du", erwiderte Draco gelangweilt: „Du willst dich dem nur nicht stellen. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, wieso, aber anscheinend bevorzugst du es wegzulaufen."

Sie wusste, was er meinte. Natürlich wusste sie es. Was sie jedoch nicht verstand, war, warum er sie dazu zwingen wollte, ihre Gefühle einzugestehen oder gar auszusprechen. Was hatte er davon? Wenn er nicht gerade auch in sie verliebt war, konnte das für sie nur nach hinten losgehen.

Moment.

War etwa Draco Malfoy …? Nein, der Gedanke war absurd. Allerdings … warum starrte er sie so erwartungsvoll an? Hoffte er auf irgendetwas? Wartete er auf bestimmte Worte? Unfähig, sich dieser neuen Möglichkeit sofort zu stellen, sagte sie leise: „Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Natürlich musst du das."

Wieder klang er genervt. Rasch fügte Hermine hinzu: „Wenn du willst, können wir heute … nein, besser morgen Abend das Essen von gestern nachholen. Ich zahle auch, als Entschuldigung."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte sie, freudige Erregung in seinen Augen aufleuchten gesehen zu haben, doch sofort hatte er wieder seinen gelangweilten Ausdruck aufgesetzt: „Du gehst als Entschuldigung mit mir essen?"

„Ich … ich weiß nicht genau", flüsterte sie: „Das sehen wir morgen, okay?"


	23. Das dreiundzwanzigste Türchen

Pünktlich wie verabredet stand Draco am nächsten Abend erneut vor der Wohnungstür von Hermine. Er hoffte sehr, dass er nicht dasselbe Desaster wie am Sonntag erleben würde, denn wenn sie sich erneut so stur stellen würde, riss sein Geduldsfaden ganz sicher.

„Hey", sagte sie leise, als sie auf sein Klopfen hin die Tür öffnete. Zu seiner Erleichterung konnte er schon durch den Türspalt hindurch sehen, dass sie fertig angezogen war, die Haare hochgesteckt, das obligatorische Frauenhandtäschchen über der Schulter hängend.

„Guten Abend, schöne Frau", erwiderte er mit einem neckenden Unterton: „Sind Wir heute bereit für ein Abendessen mit diesem attraktiven, jungen, begehrenswerten Mann, oder verscheucht seine imposante Ausstrahlung Euch erneut?"

Seine lockeren Worte führten dazu, dass Hermine die Tür gänzlich öffnete, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt, und ihn gespielt wütend anfunkelte: „Der Herr kann wohl kaum erwarten, dass eine Dame immer springt, wenn er mit dem Finger schnipst. Wenn Ihr weiter so unhöflich seid, wird diese Dame es sich vielleicht tatsächlich anders überlegen."

Erleichtert, dass er die sichtbare Anspannung bei Hermine hatte lösen können, hielt Draco ihr breit grinsend die Hand hin: „Das will ich doch unter keinen Umständen riskieren. Nun denn, wertes Fräulein, wollen wir uns auf den Weg machen?"

Ebenfalls grinsend ergriff sie seine Hand und im Nu hatte er sie Seit-an-Seit in die Winkelgasse appariert. Da sie kein Restaurant vorgeschlagen hatte, führte er sie erneut in jenes, in dem sie ihr erstes gemeinsames Mittagessen am Samstag eingenommen hatten. Zufrieden lächelnd ließ Hermine sich von ihm an denselben Tisch führen.

Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung beim Kellner aufgegeben hatten, legte Hermine ihre Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und schaute Draco intensiv an. Unbehaglich wand er sich unter ihrem Blick: „Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?"

„Nein."

„Das ist keine befriedigende Antwort. Was ist los, Granger? Warum starrst du so?"

„Ich gleiche dein jetziges Aussehen mit dem zu Schulzeiten ab."

„Ah", machte er verständnislos: „Und warum?"

„Um herauszufinden, warum ich dich plötzlich gutaussehend finde", erklärte sie, als sei es die normalste Sache der Welt: „Entweder du sahst schon immer gut aus und es ist mir nie zuvor aufgefallen, oder du hast dich wirklich positiv verändert. Falls ersteres der Fall ist, fragt sich, warum es mir noch nie aufgefallen ist. Entweder es liegt daran, dass du in Hogwarts unausstehlich zu mir warst und dein Verhalten dich einfach hässlich gemacht hat, oder aber meine Vorurteile dir gegenüber haben verhindert, dass ich dich richtig sehe."

Ungläubig starrte Draco sie an: „Wie kann ein einziger Mensch so abstruse Gedankengänge haben. Ehrlich, Granger, warum denkst du über so etwas nach?"

„Weil ich Männer, die ich für gutaussehend halte, eben attraktiv finde. Attraktiv wie in anziehend. Interessant."

Da. Sie hatte es gesagt, es war raus. Beinahe hätte Draco ihr stolz auf die Schulter geklopft, dass sie endlich dazu stehen konnte, dass sie über ihn genauso dachte, wie er über sie. Aber dazu war er viel zu überwältigt von der Menge an Glücksgefühlen, die plötzlich auf ihn einströmten. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie mit offenem Mund ansehen. Wenn er sich so sicher gewesen war, dass Hermine sich für ihn gleichermaßen interessierte, warum fühlte er sich jetzt so erleichtert, so beschwingt, als sei ein Berg von seinen Schultern gefallen?

Egal, was zählte, war, dass sie es gesagt hatte.

„Oh, du musst nicht so schauen", fuhr sie fort, und nun klang ihr Tonfall nicht mehr so gelassen wie zuvor: „Ich weiß schon, das gefällt dir nicht, dass ich dich interessant finde. Keine Sorge, ich bin keine Lydia, die dir mit Kulleraugen nachlaufen wird. Wir werden uns ja jetzt eh ein paar Wochen nicht sehen, bis dahin hat sich meine Verirrung auch gelegt."

Genauso gut hätte Hermine einen Kübel eiskalten Wassers über ihm ausgießen können. Dachte sie wirklich, dass er ihre Gefühle schlimm fand? Und meinte sie es ernst, dass sie das selbst so schnell wie möglich abschütteln wollte?

„Granger", knurrte er verärgert: „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Was denn?", kam es aufgebracht von ihr: „Du hast doch seit Tagen nichts anderes getan als zu versuchen, mich dazu zu bringen, meine Gefühle vor dir laut auszusprechen. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass es so ist. Und du wolltest das doch hören. Also, warum beschwerst du dich jetzt?"

Es kostete Draco alle Kraft, seine kalte Mauer wieder um sich herum aufzubauen. Konnte ein einzelner Mensch wirklich so begriffsstutzig sein? Und waren Hermine ihre eigenen Gefühle wirklich so unangenehm, dass sie alles daran setzen würde, sie wieder loszuwerden?

„Lass uns lieber über etwas anderes reden, okay?", schlug er vor. Er brauchte neutrales Terrain, damit er Zeit hatte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren: „Was machst du morgen an Heilig Abend?"

Offensichtlich erleichtert ließ Hermine sich auf den Themenwechsel ein: „Ich feiere im Fuchsbau mit Ron und Harry."

„Du feierst nicht mit deinen Eltern?"

„Ach, irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dafür inzwischen zu alt zu sein. Der Sack vom Weihnachtsmann unterm Tannenbaum und so … das ist nichts mehr für mich. Stattdessen fahre ich dann übermorgen zum Gänsebraten heim."

„Und warum feierst du bei den Weasleys? Ist das nicht komisch, bei einer fremden Familie Heilig Abend zu verbringen?"

„Was heißt denn hier fremd?", fragte Hermine empört: „Ich habe so viele Ferien dort verbracht, dass alle wie eine zweite Familie für mich sind."

Nachdenklich rieb Draco sich das Kinn. Er war dankbar, dass endlich ihr Essen kam, denn so, wie sich dieser Abend entwickelt hatte, würde er es nicht mehr lange in der Gegenwart von Hermine aushalten. Alles in ihm schrie danach, einfach zu ihr rüber zu gehen und sie zu küssen. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie ihre eigenen Gefühle furchtbar fand, verpasste seiner Euphorie einen gehörigen Dämpfer. Während er langsam sein Steak verspeiste, dachte er angestrengt darüber nach, welche Möglichkeit er hatte, Hermine davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht nur ihre Gefühle erwiderte, sondern darüber hinaus auch ein wirklich guter Kandidat für sie war.

Und mit einem Mal hatte er eine zündende Idee.


	24. Das vierundzwanzigste Türchen

_**Autor-Notiz:**__ Ich wünsche euch allen Frohe Weihnachten, viele Geschenke und vor allem ein paar besinnliche Feiertage! Heute kommt das letzte Türchen, meine kleine Adventsgeschichte ist vorbei. Für das letzte Kapitel habe ich entschieden, dass ich mir die doppelte Anzahl an Wörtern als Grenze setze, damit ich einen schönen, romantischen, runden Abschluss präsentieren kann. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Freude an meinem diesjährigen Adventskalender._

* * *

><p>Unbehaglich trat Draco von einem Bein auf das andere. Minutenlang schon stand er am Rande des erstaunlich großen Grundstücks und starrte auf das merkwürdige Gebilde von Haus, das sich in einiger Entfernung erhob. Hier war er nun, seiner zündenden Idee gefolgt, mit einem Geschenk in der Hand und einem Plan im Kopf. Nur der Mut, die Sache wirklich durchzuziehen, war irgendwie noch nicht hier angekommen. Vielleicht sollte er noch ein paar weitere Minuten warten, vielleicht würde der Mut dann nachkommen.<p>

Das war natürlich Blödsinn. Er wusste, je länger er hier stand und in seinem Kopf all die Horrorszenarien durchging, die vermutlich geschehen würden, sobald er an die Tür des Hauses klopfte, desto weiter würde sein Mut sich von ihm entfernen. Er atmete tief durch und schritt auf den weihnachtlich erleuchteten Fuchsbau zu.

oOoOoOo

Abwesend saß Hermine an dem großen Küchentisch und schaute Molly Weasley bei der Zubereitung des Abendessens zu. Die ganze Familie Weasley hatte sich heute Abend versammelt, dazu kamen die Freundinnen von Bill, Charlie, Percy sowie Harry und sie selbst. Es war eine große Gruppe, die Molly da bekochte, und trotz aller Eile wirkte es nicht so, als hätte sie nicht alles im Griff. Hermine hingegen konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Das Abendessen mit Draco am vergangenen Tag wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, ebenso wenig seine rätselhaften Worte. Als er sich verabschiedet hatte, hatte er ihr zugesichert, dass sie sich am Heiligen Abend gewiss sehen würden. Bisher jedoch hatte er sich gemeldet und nun stand das große Festessen kurz bevor, im Anschluss würden die Geschenke ausgepackt und dann war der Tag auch schon vorüber. Waren es etwa doch nur leere Worte gewesen?

Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Haustür, doch bevor Hermine ihr anbieten konnte, dass sie nach dem überraschenden Besucher schauen würde, war Molly bereits aus der Küche geeilt. Verwundert fragte die Herrin des Hauses sich, wer um diese Zeit am Heiligen Abend wohl bei ihnen Klopfen mochte. Als sie die Tür öffnete, erstarrte sie.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Draco Malfoy so charmant wie möglich: „Ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass Hermine bei Ihnen verweilt?"

„Was wollen Sie?", gab Molly misstrauisch zurück. Sicher, sie wusste, dass Harry ein gutes Wort für Malfoy eingelegt hatte und dass er als Professor an der Berufsschule von Hermine einen guten Job machte. Dennoch: Was um alles in der Welt konnte er ausgerechnet heute ausgerechnet hier von ihr wollen?

„Ich verstehe Ihr Misstrauen nur zu gut", erwiderte Draco, der sich nicht im geringsten brüskiert ob der kühlen Begrüßung zeigte: „Wenn ich Ihnen jedoch den Grund meines Besuches verrate, kann ich Ihre Meinung eventuell ändern."

„Ich höre?"

Molly sah, dass es den jungen Mann ganz offensichtlich viel Überwindung kostete, die folgenden Worte auszusprechen, und plötzlich beschlich sie eine merkwürdige Vorahnung. Gespannt lauschte sie ihm: „Ich bin hier, weil ich Hermine davon überzeugen möchte, dass ich ein anständiger Mann bin, der ihre Gefühle zu schätzen weiß und sie erwidert. Es wäre zu kompliziert, Ihnen zu erklären, wie es zu dieser überraschenden Beziehung zwischen ihr und mir gekommen ist, Fakt bleibt jedoch, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe. Und sie hat mir gestern gestanden, sich in mich verliebt zu haben. Leider geht die davon aus, dass ich ihre Gefühle nicht erwidere oder es zumindest nicht ernst mit ihr meine. Das Beste, was mir einfiel, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, war, ihr die Aufrichtigkeit meiner Absichten vor den Augen und Ohren all jener zu versichern, die ihr nahe stehen und mir vermutlich eher feindlich gesinnt sind. Wenn Hermine mich dann immer noch nicht will, so habe ich wenigstens alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, um sie für mich zu gewinnen."

Sprachlos starrte Molly ihn an. Das hier war ganz gewiss nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie noch aus Hogwarts von Ron und Harry kannte. Das war nicht der verzogene Bengel, der am Rockzipfel seines Vaters hing und ohne Verstand alles nachplapperte, was dieser so von sich gab. Sie musste zugeben, sie hatte sich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden können, dass aus Ron und Hermine kein Paar werden würde, entsprechend schwer fiel es ihr, Hermine mit irgendeinem anderen Mann zusammen sehen zu können. Doch die Aufrichtigkeit von Draco Malfoy, sein offensichtliches Unbehagen und seine Unsicherheit, wie sie sein Anliegen aufnehmen würde, ließen ihr Herz schmelzen. Dieser Mann war verliebt und sie hatte Hermine zu gerne, als dass sie den beiden einen Stein in den Weg hätte legen wollen.

„Na schön, junger Mann", sagte sie schließlich versöhnlich: „Dann kommen Sie mal rein. Sie kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig, in wenigen Minuten ist das Essen fertig und es haben sich schon alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Vielleicht setzen Sie sich einfach, ich rufe alle zusammen und dann hole ich Hermine aus der Küche. Möge Merlin Ihnen beistehen, dass keiner meiner Söhne Ihnen den Hals umdreht, ehe Sie sagen konnten, was Sie zu sagen haben."

Mit einer Ausstrahlung, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt, Draco Malfoy in ihr Wohnzimmer zu führen, scheuchte Molly ihn vor sich her. Tatsächlich waren bereits alle außer Hermine anwesend, so dass ihre einzige Sorge darin bestand, dass ein großer Aufschrei verraten würde, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Entsprechend erhob sie sofort die Hand, als sie eintraten, und bedeutete ihren Söhnen – insbesondere Ron –, dass sie schweigen sollten. Sie ignorierte die fragenden Blicke, freute sich insgeheim darüber, wie peinlich berührt Draco sich zwischen Harry und Ginny sinken ließ, und eilte dann in die Küche.

Dort saß Hermine, die noch immer in Gedanken ganz woanders war.

„Liebes, da ist Besuch für dich", riss Molly sie in die Realität zurück. Überrascht blickte Hermine die Mutter ihres besten Freundes an, doch das Grinsen auf deren Lippen verriet ihr, dass sie keine weitere Erklärung erwarten durfte. Schulternzuckend trat sie in das Wohnzimmer – und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

„Malfoy!"

„Guten Abend, Hermine", fing er an. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Was tat Draco hier, an Heilig Abend, im Fuchsbau, und warum sprach er sie plötzlich mit ihrem Vornamen an? Als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass wirklich alle Familienmitglieder versammelt waren, lief sie leuchtend rot an und senkte ihren Blick. Wie auf ein Zeichen fuhr Draco fort: „Das hast du vermutlich nicht erwartet, was? Deinem Verhalten gestern nach zu urteilen, hast du mir kein Wort geglaubt, als ich sagte, dass wir uns heute noch einmal sehen würden. Nun, da bin ich. Ich habe wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht, wie ich dir beweisen kann, dass deine Ansichten über mich falsch sind. Die letzten drei Wochen haben viele meiner Ansichten geändert und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich nun endlich auch deine ändern könnte."

„Was zur Hölle faselst du da?"

„Kein Grund, direkt wieder unhöflich zu werden, Granger!", knurrte Draco irritiert: „Ich habe die ganze letzte Woche damit verbracht, vor mir selbst einzugestehen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. All meine Vorurteile gegen dich, all meine Vorurteile gegen eine feste Beziehung generell, alles, was zwischen uns steht – ich bin es wieder und wieder im Kopf durchgegangen und am Ende konnte ich einfach keinen Grund mehr sehen, nicht in dich verliebt zu sein. Und ich müsste ein arger Blindfisch sein, deine Gefühle nicht gesehen zu haben. Nur leider bist du tatsächlich blind, ansonsten hättest du schon lange gesehen, dass ich deine Gefühle erwidere. Und ich glaube dir auch nicht, dass es dir wirklich entgangen ist, ich glaube eher, dass du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Ich glaube, dass du nicht den Mut hast, dich auf eine Beziehung mit mir einzulassen, einfach weil du Hermine Granger und ich Draco Malfoy bin. Also habe ich beschlossen, Mut genug für dich mit aufzubringen, hierher zu kommen und dir vor allen hier meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Wage es also nicht, mir wieder irgendetwas zu unterstellen oder mich abzuweisen."

Hermine war sich nur zu bewusst, dass alle, insbesondere Ron, abwechselnd sie und Draco anstarrten. Wie war er nur auf die fixe Idee gekommen, ausgerechnet hier diese Dinge zu sagen? Wollte er sich etwas beweisen?

„Willst du mich vor meinen Freunden bloßstellen?", verlangte sie verschüchtert zu wissen: „Musst du mich so demütigen und vor allen verkünden, dass ich mich ausgerechnet in dich verliebt habe?"

Ein Stöhnen ging durch das anwesende Publikum und zu Hermines Überraschung war es Arthur Weasley, der ihr antwortete: „Hast du ihm zugehört, Hermine? Er will dich. Wie kannst du ihm so eine Antwort geben?"

Wenn möglich lief Hermine noch dunkler an. Zögernd trat sie dich an Draco heran, dann flüsterte sie für den Rest unhörbar: „Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"

„Ja, Granger, das tu ich!", zischte er ebenso leise zurück: „Denkst du, ich mache mich hier aus Spaß an der Freude zum Affen? Wenn die ganze Sache für irgendwen demütigend ist, dann für mich. Also mach es bitte nicht noch schlimmer, okay? Sag einfach, dass du es versuchen willst mit mir, ja? Bitte."

„Malfoy", sagte Hermine sehr leise: „Wenn ich mich wirklich auf dich einlasse, dann müssen wir auf jeden Fall an deiner Art, mit mir zu sprechen, arbeiten. Jeder Satz, der aus deinem Mund kommt, klingt wie eine Beleidigung."

„Du bist doch nicht besser!", fuhr Draco sie ärgerlich, aber immer noch flüsternd, an: „Du provozierst mich doch ständig. Wenn ich mich bessern soll, musst du es auch!"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Gesicht. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, war sie einfach nur überwältigt von dem, was Draco gerade getan hatte. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz müsste platzen vor lauter Zuneigung zu ihm.

„Draco", flüsterte sie schließlich: „Ich kenne keinen mutigeren Menschen als dich. Das hier … das muss wirklich schwer gewesen sein. Und ich kenne auch keinen Menschen, mit dem ich mich lieber streite als mit dir. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich dich nicht weiter provozieren und ärgern werde. Aber ich wäre eine Närrin, wenn ich nach so einer Ansage von dir immer noch Nein sagen würde. Wenn du mich also wirklich willst, trotz der Aussicht auf jede Menge Streit, dann … dann will ich auch."

Ihr Lächeln spiegelte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er mit rauer Stimme erwiderte: „Der Streit ist doch das beste zwischen uns beiden, meinst du nicht? Es soll ja nicht langweilig werden."

Schüchtern ergriff Hermine seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Dann sammelte sie ihren Mut, um endlich ihre Freunde anschauen zu können.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", kam es sofort von Ron, als er ihre verschlungenen Hände sah: „Du willst wirklich mit dem Frettchen zusammen sein?"

„Ron!", wies Harry ihn sofort scharf zurecht: „Wenn Hermine das für richtig hält, ist das ihre Sache. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie in dem Punkt wesentlich mehr Hirn im Kopf hat als du!"

Gelächter brach aus, als die übrigen Weasleys in freundlich gemeinte Neckereien über Ron und seine Gefühlswelt einstimmten. Erleichtert musste auch Hermine grinsen. Sie war Harry unendlich dankbar, dass er die ganze Sache für sie so schnell und einfach gelöst hatte.

„Nun, junger Mann!", erklang da Mollys Stimme von ihrer Seite: „Essen Sie mit uns?"

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", sagte Draco mit einer leichten Verbeugung: „Falls ich diese Familienrunde nicht störe und genug Essen für alle bleibt."

„Ach, mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen!", lachte Hermine: „Bei Molly gibt es immer genug zu essen!"

Wie auf ein Stichwort sprangen alle Weasleys samt Anhang auf, um sich um die große Tafel in der Mitte des Raumes zu scharen. Draco wollte ihnen bereits folgen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln erklärte sie: „Ich dachte … vielleicht … würdest du mich küssen?"

Nach dem ersten Moment der Überraschung kehrte das gewohnte, überhebliche Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht zurück: „Ich wusste, du kannst mir nicht widerstehen."

Gespielt verärgert hob Hermine eine Augenbraue: „Gib's doch zu, du wartest schon ewig darauf, mich küssen zu dürfen!"

Als Antwort nahm Draco ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, strich mit seinem Daumen sachte über ihre Lippen und flüsterte: „Da hast du Ausnahmsweise einmal vollkommen Recht!"

Und dann küsste er sie.


End file.
